Peace Within Chaos
by BritishBitches
Summary: Emmett, Edward, Bella, Rose and Alice are all sent to therapy bootcamp, run by Jasper Whitlock, a newly qualified therapist. They have two things in common; they all have their own issues and none of them want to be there.
1. Prologue

**Hello Awesome Fans! **

**So, this is our latest project - it's a bit a suprise, not just to you either, we didn't have the idea 'till last night! Anyway, we've been typing like nutters to get it up - i think i have carpal tunnel :D **

**So - It's a bit more... angsty than our usual, but I hope you all like it :D We'll try and update as often as we can!**

**Please Review! If we don't get enough, we probably won't continue, so tell us if you want more!**

**Ly x**

**Emily & Lucy **

**P.S Tune - Death Cab For Cutie - Marching Bands Of New York (Emily's choice - I am OBSESSED)**

* * *

Emmett McCarty

Beijing 

August 2008

I sat in the waiting room, sweat running down my back, and not just from the heat. This was it. I'd blown it. Three years of hard work, down the shitter.

Why was I so stupid. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later.

As a world weight lifting champion, I was pretty much living the dream life, y'know. Parties, girls, cars, but mostly training.

The training was tough, but that didn't bother me, I enjoyed it. It gave me the opportunity to do things like this. I had arrived just last week in Beijing for the 2008 Olympics. This was supposed to be my big shot, my chance to break not just the Olympic record, but the world record too.

I tried to breathe, _come on_, I told myself, _you're young, you'll bounce back. _But the assurances had little effect.

This was my fault, no-one else's, I'd been so fucking stupid. The first night I arrived here, I headed straight into the city to check out the local nightlife, stopping at the first bar I found.

It was a pretty small bar, considering how many people were in it… I grabbed a beer and sat down near to the window, I wasn't there long when two Chinese girls came over and dragged me onto the dance floor.

Of course, being me, I didn't object, so I left my drink on the table, and followed them.

I got back to the table ten minutes later, sweating like a pig and out of breathe and like the _idiot_ I am, I downed the rest of the glass and ordered another.

It wasn't until I was stumbling home two hours later, that I even realised there may have been something in my drink.

But that's not even the best part. The best part was the next morning when the coach woke me up and told me to head downstairs for _my drugs test_.

And now, three days later, here I was, sat sweating over the frigging results like a complete moron.

I looked around, all the other athletes were sat, chatting excitedly and hyping up for the full day of training they had ahead of them.

Suddenly a nurse stepped into the room, "Mr McCarty?" She called out with a grave look on her face.

Shit.

I followed her slowly into the small treatment room. It was pretty crowded, between her, my coach, the doctor and… _oh double shit_, the head of the American Olympic team, I could barely fit.

Coach Clapp spoke first, "You know why you're here don't you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, then I guess there's nothing more to say, you tested positive for Ecstasy, you're out of the team. We'll have flights arranged to take you home." He said, he looked almost as upset as I was, I guess I was his big hope, his one shot at gold…

I turned and headed out of the room, then out onto the street. Unsure of what to do next, I turned away from the building, the stadium, my dreams, and _I ran._

* * *

Rosalie Hale

New York

February 2008

"Rosalie, darling, Max is ready!" Susan called from the main studio.

I stood up sighing, and dropped the silky robe onto the floor. I stepped out of the wardrobe department, and onto the shoot.

This shoot was for my biggest contract; MiuMiu. It was for the next edition of Vogue, and it was going on the first two pages.

My stomach did a flip as I remembered this.

Everyone thought I lived the perfect life; Rosalie Hale, gorgeous supermodel and socialite.

I let out a bitter laugh, not even caring about the others staring at me, as I contemplated this. I did not have a perfect life.

I had the hardest fucking life out of everyone I knew. Sure, Susan my agent bitched about her husband and her kids and having to get up early, but she actually had everything she wanted. She wanted kids, she had two of the little _shits, _she had an oh so _perfect_ husband, a gorgeous house with a garden in Westchester… two _perfect_ little puppies that her _perfect_ husband walked every _perfect_ fucking day.

I sighed.

Then I was pulled abruptly from my thoughts as Max entered the room, pompous ass. I hated working with him, he was a notorious self-esteem killer. "Hale, get ready. Now." He shouted at me, grabbing a Starbucks cappuccino from one of his plastic bitches and heading to the camera.

Sighing once more I stepped in front of the camera.

"Well, Ms Hale, congratulations!" Max said.

I looked at him confused.

He laughed, so did his little harem.

"You know!" A little blonde one laughed, I think her name was Jane, she was small enough to be a ten year old, "You don't have to lie."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, my voice shaking.

"You mean, you're _not_ pregnant?!" he asked, laughing still.

I looked down, willing myself not to cry, but feeling defeat as moisture pricked my eyes.

"Oh Darling! So sorry! I guess you just had one too many mince pies over the holidays huh?" He asked, maliciously.

The tears began to flow freely now, streaming down my face. I was too sensitive for this job. _Don't let them see you cry._

I didn't know what to do. I certainly couldn't stop the water works now the were in full swing, so I did the only thing I knew how… _I ran_.

* * *

Edward Masen

Chicago

July 2008

I'm not a patient man, I never have been. Probably never will be. And that day was no exception.

I sat there, looking around me, just trying to understand how I'd gotten to this… _place_. The courtroom was filled with family and friends, no of whom actually cared about the situation, they just wanted the fucking gossip.

I felt the rage building in me, and had to count to ten in order to stop myself from loosing what little grip I had left on my mind.

"So," The judge began, "The jury have made a decision."

I sucked in a breath.

"Mr Cullen, you were tried with drink driving and manslaughter," I stared at my shoes in shame, "And the jury finds you… _guilty_. You will return next Wednesday for sentencing, until then, you are placed in the custody of the Chicago State police department."

I jumped up and punched my fist in the air, "Yes!" I screamed.

People around me were all staring but I didn't care.

I stood behind the gates glaring triumphantly as two burly policemen dragged my father away.

He gave me one last pleading look and I shouted over to him, "Don't look at me like that. You killed my _mother_. I hope you rot in _hell_!"

He shook his head, and a single tear fell down his aging cheek, yet I could feel no remorse for the man who had destroyed my family.

I sighed in relief and turned to the doors of the courthouse.

As I stepped out into the August sunlight, I felt a sudden wave of depression sweep over me.

Where did I go now? Home? No, I didn't have a home anymore.

So, I turned away from the sun, and just_ ran._

* * *

Isabella Swan

Los Angeles

May 2008

I got in at about seven that night, just like any other, dropping my bags in the hall and headed into the kitchen.

Not to cook, _god no_. As if I had time for that any more, I wish. I pulled open the most used draw in the house and pulled out the first menu I put my hands on, Thai.

Well, that sounded good to me. I headed into the sitting room, towards the phone, planning to call Jake and check what he wanted. I was surprised he hadn't made it home yet.

Just as I was about to pick up the phone it started to ring. I smiled, that was probably him, we always had been on the same wavelength.

I picked it up, "Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Ms Swan?" Came a serious voice, "Is that you? It's about Jacob Black. This is LA general Hospital."

"Yes. It's me." I replied weakly.

"I'm afraid there was an accident. Jacob… died." He finished.

I dropped the menu.

Jacob was dead.

Jacob Black was dead.

My Jacob Black was dead.

"I'm coming." I said, and threw the phone down.

_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _

The word ran through my head like a broken record. How? I spoke to him two hours ago… I saw him this morning.

I grabbed my bag in the hall and flung open the front door, only to be greeted by thirty or so reporters.

"Ms Swan! Ms Swan! How does it feel to loose a lover?"

"Ms Swan! When did you find out that Jacob Black had been shot?"

"Ms Swan! Isabella! Now that Jacob's gone, does this clear the way for you to continue your on-screen relationship with a certain Michael Newton?"

The were all shouting at me at once, so I did the only thing I could think of – _I ran_.

* * *

Mary Alice Brandon

Alaska

March 2008

I held the matchbox close to my chest, and in one long stroke, a burning flame erupted from the end of the short match.

I dropped the box onto the frozen ground next to me, and used my now freed hand to shelter the small blaze from the icy wind with my frail body.

I stared into it, deep into the flame, picking apart each separate colour with my eyes, coming right down to the royal blue in the middle.

The flame burnt lower and lower on the splint, until it was lightly scorching my fingertips. I never even felt the pain. I was long since numb.

I took a step backwards, and inclined my arm. Everything from then onwards moved in slow motion.

The match flew outwards, towards the ugly, barbed wired gates of the hell that had imprisoned me for so long; landed onto the pool of clear liquid I had covered the courtyard in, and instantaneously exploded.

The heat from the blaze was almost hurtful, but I made no attempt to retreat. I embraced the pain.

As the flames danced around, licking and engorging the buildings like a monster on a rampage. I looked deeply into the wild beast, and saw things I didn't want to see.

"You're a freak, Mary, a freak! To this day I never know what sins I committed for god to punish me so heavily which such a monstrous child. All you had to do was stand still for five minutes in front of the photographer, but no! You had to voice your crazy lies in front of the whole world!"

"_This is the last straw Mary. You've humiliated me time and time again, because of your stupid fantasies! Did anyone die in a house fire? NO! I've had enough, this has gone too far."_

"_You're dead to me child. You don't even bear the dignity to be named after your ancestors. From this day onwards, there is no Mary Alice Brandon…"_

Tears streaked down my face in remorse. Not for my mother, but for the life I had lost, for my own stupid mind.

Why did I have to be such a freak? Why did I have to dream about the most realistic things, the future, even, when I was powerless to stop it?

I screamed loudly in frustration, anger, and pain.

It was my entire fault.

I noticed a glowing branch, fallen from a tree near my foot, that had caught alight with the rest of the institute.

I reached out for it, and didn't even wince as the heat burnt my palm.

I just stood there, over looking the destruction I had caused, and continued to scar myself.

Again.

In the distance, I heard the blare of a fire engine siren, and the shouts of voices.

I had nowhere left to go, nothing left to do.

So _I ran._

* * *

Jasper Whitlock

Seattle

September 2008

"So, Mr Whitlock, we've reviewed your file. We think you're very suitable for the job, we just have a few… issues, as I'm sure you'll expect." He said, studying me across the desk.

"Naturally." I nodded, I'd known this was coming, the guy had been building up to it all night, he was such a tool.

"Can you tell me about your gang involvement please, Mr Whitlock." He was nervous, I had an instinct about that, when it came to emotions, I usually did.

"Sir, that was a long time ago. I don't like to talk about it, but I can assure you that it was a life changing experience which will never be repeated. I think it helps me to identify with clients on a more personal level, in fact, It inspired me to go into psychology." I answered, professionally.

He visibly relaxed.

"Excellent. In that case, welcome to the team Jasper! You're first assignment will be a group therapy 'boot camp' so to speak. You have five others in the group. On Thursday, you'll speak to each one individually, then on Saturday, you're all heading to a secluded house outside Seattle for a week, just to… get away from it. I need to warn you though, this is a big responsibility, you will be taking on five very… _well known_ clients. I'll speak to you later this afternoon! Now don't let me keep you, go out and enjoy your last few days of freedom!" He smiled, and I couldn't help but return it.

I headed out of the main doors, and stared into the sunlight.

Taking a deep breath, I set my sights on home, and filled with euphoria, _I ran_.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	2. Headlines

**Hey y'all! :D Thanks for the awesome reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lucy**

**_P.S Tune - Hum Hallelujiah - Fall Out Boy_**

**

* * *

**

Bella Swan

I could faintly hear my alarm clock in the distance, telling me to get my ass into gear, but my ears seemed bunged up, and even though it was right next to my head, it sounded miles away.

It had been three months since Jake had… you know. Three months since I had accepted any acting jobs, three months since I had attended any major events, hell, it had been three months since I had left the house.

I had my weekly groceries delivered to me, and I hired cleaners, gardeners and chefs to do everything that required effort for me. Ahh the joys of being rich.

I picked up my blackberry, and glanced at the new topics in the corner.

_**New messages: 0**_ Surprise, surprise.

_**Missed calls: 0**_ Never!

_**Tasks for today: 1**_ yeah yea- hang on. 1? I _never_ have anything to do…

**Seattle Health Clinic for 9:45. Meeting Mr Whitlock.**

Fantastic. I was going to be seen as just another one of those washed up drug abusing celebrities who needed to blow their money on rehab. If I were in any better state of mind, I would have fought back with my manager, that I didn't need to be put in a house with a load of druggies and sex addicts to get me back on track.

I needed Jake.

'It's ok Bella darling,' my manager said 'We all fall off the band wagon every now and again. Just attend the clinic, get a haircut and a false name, and no one will even recognise you I swear!'

It was 6:30, so I, as always, had hours to prepare. I got up, got dressed, had breakfast, you know, the usual routine, but it took all of thirty minutes.

By the time half eight rolled around, I was itching to do something. I would usually still be moping in bed by now, but now I was up, I wanted to get something done.

I decided I should leave early, and I could always find something to do…

I grabbed my keys and my blacked out sunglasses before leaving out the door, and getting into my car.

From the outside, the clinic looked nice enough. Clean, comfy, if you didn't know it was sure to be full of psychos, I'm sure it would be pretty inviting.

A gush of warm air hit me as I entered the doors, and walked cautiously up to reception.

The woman manning the desk looked friendly enough, although my voice still seemed to come out feebly.

"Hello, I'm Lizzy Bennet," I said quietly, reciting the false name I had chosen earlier. "I've got a 9:45 appointment?"

She slightly nodded her head with a warm smile, and told me to take a seat in the waiting room.

As I seated myself in the nearly empty waiting room, a newspaper next to me caught my eye.

Obviously psychotic business tycoon finally cracks under the pressure of his fathers murder trial.

I sighed to myself. Why couldn't the media pick up on nice stories, like rescued puppies, and OAP Christmas parties?

On second thoughts, I knew the answer already.

Because no one could get hurt with those stories.

Journalists could become vultures, hacking and pulling peoples lives apart just to get juicy gossip.

I sighed, maybe this rehab thing wouldn't be so bad, especially if there were no press involved.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a tall good-looking blonde man, he looked around, "Lizzy uh… Bennet?" He asked.

I stood up, "That's me."

He smiled, "Ok, come on in."

I followed him into a small but comfortable room, with wall-to-wall plush cream carpeting. He motioned to a brown leather chair and I sat down, while he took a seat next to me.

"So, I spoke to your erm… agent. And she filled me in, I know you were trying to keep your identity a secret and you can be assured that no-one will hear anything from me, but for now, I'd like to talk to Bella, please?"

I sighed, well, there was no point in pretending if he already knew, I pulled off my hat and sunglasses and dropped them into my bag.

"That's better." He said, "So, my names Jasper. I'm going to be the counsellor with you all next week. Before we start I'll just fill you in on the details for tomorrow. We're all going to be meeting at the house at about five in the evening, we'll unpack and have a group meal, then you'll have free time in the evening, and we'll actually start with the therapy the night after."

I nodded.

"So, Bella. Let's talk about why you're here. I'm going to ask you some questions. You don't have to answer, but what was your relationship like with Jacob?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Well…" I answered slowly, looking for the correct words, "We were best friends, since we were babies, and although he's wanted more since we were sixteen, I always said no. I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship. Then when I was eighteen, I got my first movie gig, and after that, suddenly I was in the public eye. I couldn't go anywhere without being hounded by paparazzi. So when I finally decided to give up on Forks and move to LA, he came with me, of course. I got an apartment, and he moved in."

I paused for a moment, letting Jasper take it in.

"Anyway," I continued, "He still wanted more from me, and although I acknowledged that at some point, we'd end up really _together_, I never thought it was an urgency, I was happy with our platonic relationship. At the time, I thought he was too, I dated quite a few different guys, but it was Jake I came home to after to bitch and complain."

Jasper nodded understandingly, "So, did Jake date?" He asked.

Good question… "Erm… You know. I don't think he did. I never noticed. I guess I was to caught up in… well, _everything_."

He nodded again, "So, what's it like without him?"

"It's…" My words caught in my throat, "It's quiet. So, so, quiet. I can walk around the apartment and I still expect to see him sat on the floor of the TV room, playing Xbox, or eating chips… he got the chips all over the floor, and Lolita, the maid, used to just follow him around with a hand held vacuum. Poor woman."

I felt my eyes begin to water. "He was like the sun. He brightened things up. It's like the sun's gone… everything's d-dark." On the last word, a small sob escaped my lips.

"Did you love him?" Jasper asked gently.

I sobbed even harder at this, "Not in the way he wanted me too."

**

* * *

**

Emmett McCarty

I flew straight from Beijing to Seattle, although I was pretty pissed about it.

According to the Olympic Committee, in order to compete in London, I had to attend some girlie group therapy rehab in Seattle for a week with a load of washed up, drug-addled celebrities.

I read the leaflet on the flight and it looked like complete and utter bullshit to me, but if I wanted that gold, it was necessary.

Anyway, if I were lucky there'd be a couple of babes there that I could have a bit of fun with before I got back to training.

Today was my 'individual therapy session' with this Jasper guy. I mean seriously, what kind of pussy became a 'group therapist'. I couldn't believe they were making me do this… Freaking ridiculous.

As I stepped into the waiting room, some chick with sunglasses and a black beret on came streaming past me, tears running down her cheeks. Aww crap. This was gonna be one of those things where everyone shared their 'feelings'.

I sighed and flopped down into a chair, winking at the giggling receptionist. I grabbed a paper from beside me and opened it.

**Notorious derelict mental health institute burnt to the ground by suspected former inmate.**

God almighty. There were some fucked up people in this world. Gives you some perspective when you really think about it.

I was about to read the rest when the door opened and a lanky blonde guy called out my name. I stood up and grunted in acknowledgement, then followed him into a poky little office.

I sat down on a leather chair in the corner and slung my feet and legs over the side, making myself comfortable, "So! What d'you want Doc?

"Hello, I'm Jasper, you must be Emmett, I just want to fill you in about tomorrow for a start…" He continued spouting about some random crap but I tuned him out, looking around the room at the various diplomas.

"Emmett? Emmett? Are you listening?" He asked, an irritated look on his face.

"Erm… no." I answered truthfully.

"Well, just be at the house tomorrow at five, I trust you have the address?" He asked.

I nodded.

"So, Emmett, why are you here?" He asked, although he sounded like he didn't really want to here.

"I don't know." I said.

"You must know, now it says here that you were sent here by the Olympic committee for drug abuse?" He said, consulting his notes.

"So you do know." I replied.

He sighed and glared at me. I could tell this was going to be a long hour.

**

* * *

**

Alice Brandon

I stepped off the plane in Seattle and headed straight to the clinic's main offices.

As I arrived this burly body-builder type shoved past me with a bored look on his face. Great. So the therapist was a prick. _Surprising…_

I found the waiting room easily and collapsed exhausted into one of the brown leather armchairs.

The receptionist looked at me. Oh my god, I nearly said, have you never seen a girl with a bruise on her face before? Sad bitch.

I grabbed a paper from beside me and started flicking through. One headline caught my eye.

**Local Olympic hero in the makings dreams, crushed, after his quick fix behind the weight rack.**

I had to smile at that one, and was a bout to read the article when the door opened, and a gorgeous tall blonde guy stepped into the room, "Alice?" He asked, in a deep rich voice. He was looking at me like… _no_. I scolded myself. Why would he look at me, I was a freak, a social outcast.

A jumped up, surely this was not the therapist?

"Hi, I'm the therapist." He explained, reading my thoughts.

"Hello." I said, cautiously.

He stepped back into his office, "Come in please."

I followed him in slowly, wondering if he was going to be at this stupid rehab thing that my boss was forcing me into.

I worked as a designer for a large fashion house in LA, but I never actually met anyone there, I worked completely from home, only speaking to colleagues via phone or email.

This had never been a problem before last week when my boss decided I either got counselling or got a new job.

The room was small and confined, and I instantly felt my breathing quicken as I took in the small space.

He shut the door behind me and I jumped. "C-c-can we open a window please?" I asked quietly.

He nodded once and opened the window all the way, it was a slight improvement, but I still couldn't get over the feeling of claustrophobia.

He motioned to a chair in the corner and I sat down, "Hello Alice. I'm Jasper, before we start, I just want to fill you in about tomorrow, everyone's arriving at five and then we'll have a meal together, and the therapy will start in the morning. Okay?"

I nodded mutely.

"So, Alice. Why did you decide to come here today?"

I took a few breaths, "I was forced."

He nodded patiently, "By whom?"

"My boss." I said, keeping my answers short so as not to invite further questions.

"Okay. And what's your job?"

"I work for a fashion house."

He nodded again, not getting annoyed like most would, "Where is your work based?"

"My house."

"Do they have an office?"

I nodded.

"But you don't use it?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's busy, I don't like people." I explained.

He nodded. "Will you tell me why you don't like people?"

I sighed and then began to explain.

**

* * *

**

Edward Cullen

I had arrived in Seattle the week before the therapy thing, in order to get a flavour of the local area, but I couldn't exactly say I was impressed. I much preferred Chicago.

I stepped into the waiting room, just as a short, spiky haired girl with a giant bruise across her face sprinted out, followed shortly by a dishevelled and wary looking blonde guy. He smiled and said, "Edward, right?" I nodded, "I'll just be a minute, take a seat."

I did so, and picked up a paper, reading the headline on the first page.

**Bulimic model loses her million-dollar deal with MiuMiu**

Oh god. How pathetic. I would never understand what drove these girls to starve themselves like that. I was just thinking about this when the blonde guy reappeared in the door, "Come on in." He said.

I stood up and marched into the office behind him, "Look, can we just make this quick. I have a phone call to make."

He nodded, "Sure, I'm Jasper, the counsellor for next week. I just want to go over the details for tomorr-"

I cut him off, "I know."

"Oh… Well, in that case, can I ask what happened that ended with you being here?" He asked, slightly dazed.

"You can. My dad killed my mom, and then I testified against him. And they seemed to think that I needed _this_." I motioned around me to the room.

"Oh? And you don't think you have a problem?" he asked.

I felt the rage building up inside me, and try as I did to control it, once again it got the better of me, "_Are you saying I have a PROBLEM_?" I shouted.

Jasper jumped back in his seat, "Well, I'm not trying to provoke you, but your little outburst there… Lot's of people would call that a… problem."

**

* * *

**

Rosalie Hale

I stormed into the waiting room, my phone to my ear, "What do you _mean_, you're not doing the shoot?" I shouted.

"W-well," Came a nervous voice down the phone, "The photographer thought that maybe he'd erm… wait until you've put on some more weight…?"

I huffed and slammed the phone shut, marching straight up to the clinic door and shoving it open, two guys were sat there, just staring at me, "What, never seen a girl before?" I asked, sarcastically, "Which one of you is Jasper?"

The blonde one stood up, "That would be me, I'm just finishing, could you wait outside for a few minutes?"

"Fine." I huffed and stomped back outside, sinking down into one of the chairs. I picked up a paper and read the headline,

**Famous actress goes into full-time hideaway after the death of her toy boy.**

Stupid bitch. Didn't know how good she had it.

I waited for _ages_ but seeing that the blonde wasn't going to be out anytime soon, I stood up and stormed out.

Screw him if he thought I was going to wait out here like a fucking lemon all afternoon.

**

* * *

**

Jasper Whitlock

As Edward headed out of the door, I followed him to call in Rosalie. I could tell from her interruption that she was going to be… _difficult_.

But to my immense surprise, my receptionist Gianna informed me that she'd stormed off a few minutes ago, muttering something about having things to do.

Good lord. I was only in there for two minutes. What kind of nut jobs was I dealing with? Not one of them seemed even remotely normal; there was the recluse, the drug addict, the self-harmer, the angry guy and then _her_.

I went inside and checked her file; she was a famous model who'd recently gone bulimic. _Figures_.

I sank down into my plush office chair and sighed, what had I gotten myself into?

**Please tell us what you think! **


	3. Disguises

**Hi Guys! Sorry it's been so long - but we're super busy! **

**Firstly - Thank-you for alll your lovely reviews!!! They're awesome! Keep 'em coming!**

**Secondly - After friday, my exams finish, so the updates should be a little faster :D**

**Enjoy x**

**Em & Lu **

**P.S _Tune - The Kooks - Sway_**

* * *

Edward

I got out of the taxi and slammed the door, walking towards the door of the house without another word to the driver.

I hadn't taken four steps before he got out of the taxi and started to shout, "Hey, that'll be $15!"

I ignored him.

"Oi! You haven't paid! Come back here!"

I turned to face him, annoyed, "If you think I'm going to pay you after that horrendous display of blatant criminality, then you are completely wrong."

At which point I turned and continued to the door, ignoring his shouts behind me.

Suddenly, I heard another car approach and a door opened.

The cabbie was still shouting profanities at me, and generally moaning about his money. If he thought I was still going to pay him after he nearly killed me twice, he had another thing coming.

Suddenly I heard another, feminine voice, "I'm sorry about him sir. He's obviously an asshole. Here's your money."

"Thank-you miss, have a nice day."

Moments later I heard both cars drive away, and I turned to find out which imbecile had just completely undermined me.

"What the f-" I stopped short when I saw her face.

She was wearing large sunglasses and a beret which hid her face and eyes from my view, but she was still easily the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on.

I sighed, she's just seen me act like a complete tool.

She was struggling with one of her many bags on the side walk, so I went over and picked two of them up for her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, grabbing the rest of her bags.

I followed her up the path, and actually looked at where we were staying this time.

It was a large, pale blue, clapboard house, surrounded by trees, with a large porch on the front. There were four chairs and a swing seat on the porch, and there was a stained glass window next to where I assumed the stairs were.

"Nice house." The girl commented.

I merely nodded; didn't want to get too attached, who knows how fucked up this one was.

She stopped on the porch and set down her bags, then knocked on the white door.

It opened to reveal the blonde kid, Jasper, that I had to speak to yesterday.

"Hi guys. Come on in, you're the first to arrive, there should be six of us altogether, I'll just show you to your rooms." I took an immediate dislike to him, he was way too cheerful.

I picked up mine and the girls bags, and followed them in.

The lobby was impressive, the stairs snaked up to the left, and the stain glass window cast colourful shadows across the wooden floors. To the right there was a large open plan living and dining room, with a plasma screen, and an Xbox 360 on the floor beside it.

I resisted the urge to smile and silently followed the other two into a room on the left; the kitchen.

It was large with blue cupboards and black counters, and a matching square butchers block in the middle.

The girls mouth was open, "Wow, this is gorgeous. Do we cook our own food this week, or is there someone to do it for us?" She asked.

Ah. So she's a lazy rich snob, I knew she had to have a flaw.

"No, we're doing all our own chores actually." Jasper replied, he seemed a little anxious about how she would take this.

Then she surprised me by clapping her hands in excitement, "Oh that's wonderful! I never get to cook at home, there was always someone to…" She trailed off quietly.

She seemed to have remembered something, no doubt it was the reason she was here.

She sighed and turned back to Jasper, "Can I see my room now please?"

He nodded, "Well, it's good that you two are both here, I can explain things to you. The house is on three stories, there are two bedrooms and a bathroom on each, you two are both on the first floor, so you'll be sharing a bathroom, don't worry, it has a lock."

I groaned internally, and prayed she wasn't messy.

I slung my small hold all over my shoulder, and picked up two of hers, Jasper grabbing the other two and we made our way upstairs.

The first floor had a small landing with another flight of stairs going up, and three doors.

Jasper pointed to the one in the middle, "That's the bathroom, the door on the left is yours," He looked at me, "And this one is yours. I'll see you downstairs at six for a meal." The girl nodded, and I noticed she still had on her hat and glasses, odd.

She turned and opened the door, looking at me expectantly. I realised I still had her bags, so I carried them and dropped them just inside the door, then turned on my heel and marched into my own room, slamming the door behind me. I'll be damned if I let some girl get the better of me.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I stayed in my room until it was two minutes to six and I knew I couldn't drag it out any longer.

As I put my hand on the door knob, I almost considered wearing the beret and glasses again, but I soon decided it wasn't worth it, these people were going to find out eventually.

I opened the door, and walked quickly down the stairs concentrating on my steps to prevent myself from falling.

I could here the shuffling of feet and plates from downstairs, but no voices, that was odd.

But as I entered the room I saw why. The others had arrived, but by the looks of it, were hardly in the mood to make conversation.

The gorgeous bronze haired asshole I'd already met, was sat pushing his food around his plate in between a really, really big guy and Jasper, and facing away from me, with an empty seat in the middle, was a dangerously skinny blonde, and a tiny girl with very short black hair.

I made my way over and sat down in the middle of the girls awkwardly. No-one except the big guy looked up, "Hi," He stuck his hand out and grinned, "I'm Emmett."

I smiled back weakly, "Hi I'm Li…" Jasper gave me a look, "Hmmpf. I'm Bella."

He nodded, "Bella Swan, I know. I've seen you in a few things, you're pretty good."

I couldn't help but grin back, "Thanks, what do you do?"

He grinned and flexed his biceps, "Almost-Olympic weightlifting champion!"

"Almost?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Ah.. Now that's a long story, and I'm pretty sure it's one the good doctor over there would rather I told you tomorrow at his little session."

Jasper glared at him and I giggled slightly.

I looked away from them and remembered the other three people at the table.

The asshole was still glaring at his plate, so I looked at the girls, the blonde hadn't even touched her knife or fork and the small girl on my right was staring into space as if she was somewhere else entirely.

I sighed and looked back at Emmett, he met my gaze and rolled his eyes, and we ate the rest of the meal in silence.

When he finished, the asshole stood up and walked straight upstairs, closely followed by the two girls, who went straight back to their rooms.

Jasper sighed and looked at us wearily, "That went well… Mind if I leave you two to clear up, I have a few things to sort for tomorrow?"

"No problem." I smiled at him, he looked extremely anxious.

He smiled back gratefully, and took off.

Emmett and I stood up and began to clear away the food into the large, dream-like, kitchen.

I ran some water in the sink and threw him a towel, "I'll wash, you dry."

He caught the towel and started to pick up the plate from the drying rack, "So… they seem like a fun bunch eh?"

I laughed, "Hilarious, the guy next to you is a _complete _asshole."

I told him about the cab driver and he laughed, "Typical."

I was confused, "Typical of what?" I asked.

"Rich spoilt kids." He explained.

"Oh, he's rich then…?"

Emmett laughed, "You mean you don't know who he is?"

I shook my head.

"He's Edward Cullen, Chicago business entrepreneur and playboy. Recent conquests include Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and _all_ the Denali sisters, allegedly at the same time."

Oh! Then it clicked into place, of course I knew who he was.

"Yep… I've heard all about him, just hadn't seen a picture." I said.

We finished the washing up quickly and headed into the living room, "Cool! An Xbox! And they have Halo! Wanna play?" Emmett asked, sounding like a three year old at christmas.

I grinned, "If you aren't too scared you'll get beaten… Sure… I'm in."

He scoffed, "As if. You cannot beat the Em-ster."

I just smirked.

After my third win Emmett was a little less confident, and was starting to get overly competitive, even though he was loosing.

In the end I suggested we call it a draw, to which he agreed readily.

We turned off the Xbox and just sat chatting about nothing.

I liked Emmett, not in _that _way, he definitely wasn't my type, but I could tell he was definitely going to brighten my week.

* * *

**Review!!!!! Please!!!!!**


	4. Visible Scars

**Rosalie**

As soon as the others had finished I threw my knife and fork down onto my still full plate and stomped off upstairs.

Bella Swan, fucking whore of the century was already all over Emmett, the only decent looking guy of the lot, although I had no real reason to be jealous; he would never go for me, I was way too fucked up, not to mention plain ugly.

_And fat_. A voice echoed in my head, I sighed and looked down at my waist as I climbed the stairs extra fast, trying to burn off a couple of calories at the same time.

I reached my second floor bedroom in no time and darted inside. I pulled my first suitcase onto the bed and started to unpack it, sticking a loud rap CD in the player.

I didn't really like the music, but it definitely did a good job of blocking out background noise.

After all three of my cases were unpacked, I pulled on my pyjamas and headed downstairs to get a glass of water to take with me to bed.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Emmett and Bella on the sofa playing on the Xbox and laughing, I felt a pang and desperately wanted to join in but I steeled myself and slipped unnoticed into the gigantic kitchen.

I looked around awestruck by the many appliances and gadgets, truth be told I didn't even know what half of them were for, I never really needed to cook.

When I was younger, we always had hired help to do that, and nowadays I barely ate at all.

I grabbed a glass from the shelf above the sink, and filled it with water from an Evian bottle in the fridge, then slowly made my way back up to my room.

As I passed through the living room, Bella had obviously just beaten Emmett again, and was throwing her hands up in the air, as he sat pouting like a three year old.

I almost laughed, but once again caught myself and carried on up the stairs silently as ever.

**Edward**

Dinner had been sufficiently awkward to make me wish I'd never come here in the first place. Although I had nearly choked on my dinner when the girl from earlier turned out to be Isabella Swan, an Oscar nominated actress, whose films I happened to admire greatly.

I let Bella and Emmett make the conversation and had stormed off upstairs as soon as the last bite was in my mouth.

I knew it was rude but I couldn't sit there any longer surrounded by all these _freaks_.

Granted, Bella and Emmett seemed pretty normal, but there had to be a reason why they were here, and I hadn't forgotten her slight tearing up in the kitchen earlier.

And the other two girls? Weird. With a capital W. The blonde was so skinny she would have been invisible from side ways on, and she barely touched her food.

And the other girl was completely out of it. I don't know if she was off her trolley or just daydreaming, but she definitely wasn't in the same room as the rest of us.

Then Jasper… there was something profoundly odd about him. He didn't seem like the sort of guy to be a counsellor to a bunch of screws ups like us. And at dinner I noticed something else strange; on his right wrist he had some kind of crescent moon shaped tattoo, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was.

After dinner I had headed straight to my room, and from the footsteps behind me, I knew the blonde had done the same.

I unpacked my bag quickly and jogged downstairs to pick up my glass of water from where I'd left it on the table in my haste to get away from that god awful dinner.

As I headed through the main room, I heard musical laughter coming from the kitchen, followed by a deep chuckle. Emmett and Bella were doing the dishes by the sounds of it, and having a good time too.

Figures. They did both seem the most normal of the group. It was only natural that they would pair up for the week. What annoyed me though, was the pang of… _jealousy _that I felt when I thought this.

It was completely irrational, I mean, it's not like I have any claim on her whatsoever.

I sighed deeply and jogged back upstairs, stripping down to my boxers, collapsing down on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew there was a soft knocking on the door.

I sat up dazed, and looked around, taking in my surroundings quickly, "Yeah?" I called out.

"Edward?" A feminine voice called. It was Bella.

I stood up too quickly and had to grab onto the bed frame to steady myself, after taking a moment to recover then crossed the room and pulled the door open, only remembering afterwards what I was (or not, as the case may be) wearing.

**Bella**

My alarm went off early, so I got dressed and showered and even managed to do twenty minutes reading before it was time to go downstairs.

I hadn't heard Edward leave his room and assumed he was still in there, so I quickly crossed to his door and knocked softly.

I heard movement, and he called out, "Yeah?" He sounded like he'd just woken up.

"Edward?" I called.

I heard the bed creak, and a few moments later he pulled the door open.

I gasped slightly, he was wearing just his boxers. I forced myself to shut my mouth before I started drooling.

He really was hot; stone chest and wash board abs, leading down to a perfect V. I hummed appreciatively, forget Emmett, he would definitely make this week worthwhile.

If only he wasn't such an ass.

I was bought back to earth by the smug grin on his face as he realised what I was staring at.

I scowled and spoke venomously, "Breakfast in ten."

Then turned on my heel and stormed down the stairs.

Emmett and Jasper were the only people already down, and were carrying a large plate of pancakes to the dining room table.

I took a seat next to Emmett, and dug in. The next person to arrive was Edward.

_Lovely._

He sat down opposite me, and speared a pancake onto his fork.

None of the others came down, so we ate in relative silence. As soon as we'd all finished Jasper spoke, "So, erm… I know this is.. _difficult_ guys, and I know your problems are perhaps less physical than the other girls, but we're all here for a reason, and we're here to help each other, so I'd appreciate it if you'd go easy on them today, alright?"

Em and I nodded, but Edward just snorted, and started to pick up the plates.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and we all headed into the kitchen. After putting away the plates, Edward and Emmett both went back to their rooms, I took the opportunity to corner Jasper, "So what are we doing today?" I asked, leaning back against the counter.

He sighed, "Well, I was going to just let everyone get to know each other… but I'm not sure if that would be very well received…"

I smiled gently, "Well, the best you can do is try, and I think if you persevere you'll get there eventually."

He sighed again, "I know, I just didn't know how hard this was going to be, you know? I mean, I have the training… and the life experience, but it's real now, and I'm so aware that this isn't an exercise in class. If I get this wrong, I _really _get it wrong."

I nodded, I could definitely see where he was coming from, "Well, if it makes things easier today, I'll go first?"

He smiled gratefully, "That would be great, thank-you Bella."

"No problem. You ready to start?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "Yeah… As I'll ever be…"

I laughed slightly, the motion felt foreign, I hadn't been doing much of that lately, "Ok, you set up, I'll go get the others."

I jogged up the stairs, bypassing Edwards door, instead going straight to Emmett's, I knocked loudly, "Em, we're starting."

The door swung open, and Emmett came out grinning, "Let the fun begin eh?"

"Hmm. You know, Jasper's really nervous." I said, biting my lip slightly.

"I'll bet. Definitely wouldn't want to be in his shoes today." He reply smacking me playfully on the shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking, we should make things easier for him you know? Like if he asks us to talk, just do it, no complaints, because I think the others are going to give him hell." I observed as we crossed the hall to the blonde girls room.

He considered this for a moment then nodded, "You're right."

I knocked the door, "Erm… Excuse me… But we're starting now."

I heard no response so we headed down the stairs, stopping at Edward's room to knock, "Edward, we're starting."

The door opened and he followed us downstairs.

When we got there, the blonde was already sat with jasper on the couch, and I darted across the hall to the last room, "Excuse me… We're starting."

I realized I still didn't know either of the girls names.

As the tiny, pixie like girl silently followed me into room, I couldn't help but notice the scars all the way up her exposed fore arm.

* * *

**So, I would have put a note at the beginning, but FanFic obviously doesn't want me to, sorry it was short, the drama starts to kick off next chap :D **

**Review!!!**


	5. Realisations

**Hi! So you guys should be proud, we're on a roll with the updates now! But they'll be much more frequent now anyway, because I just finsihed my exams *yes* and school **

**finishes for both of us on Thursday! SO, I found this really hard, I hope it's ok! Review please!**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lu x**

**P.S Tune - The Script - Breakeven**

**

* * *

**

Bella

I sat on the floor opposite the couch next to Emmett. Edward was on the arm chair to the right, Jasper and the blonde on the couch, and the tiny girl curled up in the other arm chair.

I sat silently and waited for Jasper to begin.

"Hello, everyone, now, I know we didn't get off to the best of starts last night, but lets just forget about that. Now, why don't we introduce ourselves?" _Silence._

I wanted to help Jasper out, I really did. But talking about him like that… It was just so hard. Suddenly Emmett spoke, "I'll go first then."

I breathed out. Jasper nodded gratefully.

"So… I'm Emmett McCartney… I'm an (almost) Olympic weightlifter. I guess I should explain that, you see, I got kicked outta the Beijing Olympics for drug use. Before you start judging, let me explain properly. The first night we got there I went out to celebrate, long story short, some retard spiked my drink. It was my own fault, I left my drink unattended… anyway, the next day we had drug tests. I tested positive obviously, so they kicked me out and sent me here." He looked around judging our reactions.

The two girls still didn't seem to be paying attention, but Edward and Jasper were certainly paying attention, "Don't you regret it?" Edward asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Emmett pondered this for a moment, "I guess. But I'm not going to dwell on it. They didn't ban me for life, so I just want to get back to training you know, make sure that I don't mess it up again. You don't get these chances often, you know." He winked at me.

I smiled, "That's pretty deep Em… I didn't know you had it in you."

He laughed, "So, Bella? You next?"

I sighed. For the past few days I'd been seriously oppressing this. I found that it was definitely easier just not to think about him at all.

I took a deep breath and began to speak slowly, trying to control my emotions, "This is… hard to talk about. My name is Isabella… Bella," I corrected myself nervously, I looked around, the small girl was staring into space and the blonde was glaring at me, Emmett and Jasper both smiled encouragingly, then I made a huge mistake, I looked at Edward.

His eyes locked with mine and I was immediately lost in his emerald green eyes, they were drawing me in, leaving me devoid of all thoughts, I was lost.

Then Emmett coughed, and pulled us back into the room, I felt the heat rush to my face and I looked round, "So, my manager forced me to come here after my best friend Jake… yeah." I couldn't bring myself to say it, "I didn't get out of bed, I didn't want to, it didn't seem worth it. Sometimes it still doesn't you know. It's been three months… It's been _three months_." I repeated mostly for myself.

Three months.

They say time heals all wounds, but it didn't hurt today any less than it had when I first found out. Why not?

Why hadn't the pain gone away? It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be at home now, prepping for whatever project I would have been doing, Jake ordering a pizza… the two of us together. Maybe in the future as more than just best friends.

I felt a tear silently trickle down my cheek. I imagined Jake coming back, how I'd kiss him, and hold him, and never let him go again.

Then I imagined a house back on the reservation back in Forks, tiny russet skinned children running around as Jake and I looked on _happily_.

Then I saw a grave stone… _Jacob Black_ engraved on the front, but this time I wasn't imagining, this time it was so real. I had been before. Only once, on the day of the funeral. I let out a strangled sob, not caring who else was in the room.

I hadn't been back since. It wasn't important, I didn't really believe that Jake was there. It was just a marker. If I believed that Jake was lying in that… _hole_. In the cold, the rain… No. That was too horrible. It wasn't true.

Jake was somewhere else now. I had never really believed in god, but right now, heaven seemed like a pretty good thing.

I looked up.

Everyone in the room was staring at me, even the tiny girl who never seemed to be with it.

They were waiting for me to continue, I realised. "He… he was my best friend. I just want him back so much. I miss him." The tears continued to flow down my face as I realised something, "But… he's gone. You know? Like, permanently. He's _dead._"

The force of the statement came crashing down on me, and I felt like I was being suffocated, I stood up, wiping my eyes vainly with my shirt sleeve, and then ran straight upstairs.

**

* * *

**

Alice

Bella's speech made me listen. I didn't even know I was listening until I found myself wondering if I had a tissue to give to her.

She ran up the stairs and I heard her door slam.

I looked around, the boys looked completely speechless, and that stupid blonde wasn't going to be any help.

I picked myself up off the chair and darted after her, feeling four sets on eyes on my back, I don't even know why I did it. She seemed pretty normal really, there was no way she would want a freak like me trailing behind her…

I the first floor and pressed my ear against the first door, not knowing which was her room.

I heard a muffled sob from inside and knocked on the door.

No answer.

I pushed it open and peeked in, she was lying on her stomach in the middle of the bed.

I walked in and closed the door gently behind me, then moved to sit on the side of her bed.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I asked gently.

She looked up shocked, she obviously wasn't expecting me and I couldn't blame her, I hadn't exactly been friendly.

She was still staring at me wide eyed, and I got the feeling she was expecting me to speak, "Erm… My name's Alice." That was a good place to start.

She was still just staring, her mouth open, "Well… Mary Alice Brandon actually but Mary… Just no. I live in Washington, but not for much longer, I want to move south you know, where it's warm. I design shoes for Jimmy Choo. But I do my work at home and email it, I've never been into the office. I didn't want to be here. But they said if I didn't they'd fire me so here I am…"

She sat up slightly, and leaned back on the head board, "Alice, why are you here?"

"Well… I…" Just at that second there was another knock.

"Come in." Bella called, slightly recovered now, or maybe just distracted.

The door opened and Emmett came in, quietly closing it behind him. "Mind if I join you?" he asked hesitantly, "It's like watching paint dry down there."

I smiled, and he looked taken aback, probably wasn't expecting it, neither was I really but there was something about him, "Sure," He sat on the other side of the bed, lounging on one side, "I was just telling Bella about me. My names Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice." He grinned, it was infectious, and I felt myself, for the first time in a long time, grinning back.

"So, I work for Jimmy Choo… But from home… I don't really like being around too many people." I stopped, they didn't want to know really. This was a chore for them, they were probably just tolerating me.

Bella must have seen my inner turmoil, "Carry on, it's ok."

I smiled again slightly, savouring the use of my neglected facial muscles.

"Well, I have good _senses_, to put it mildly… I sometimes just _know _things. I don't know how… But when I was about 8, I was in the park with my sister, it was raining, and suddenly, I knew that the tree she was under was going to fall, so I pulled her out of the way…"

I stopped again, wondering if they really did want to know… I carried on anyway, "She wanted to know how I knew… So I told her. She told my mother, and my mother was never the most understanding person… We lived in Mississippi, and she was very religious… so she sent me to Alaska, to this _place_. I can't describe it… it was awful. It was full of children like me, or so I'm told, I never saw them. It was dark and cold, always cold." I tried not to let myself think about the memories… Just stick to the facts Alice.

"We were found by social services when I was 17, I was in hospital for three years, where I did a lot of art, drawing you know. They saw that I had talent, and an uncanny knack for colour coordination, and when a woman in the bed next to me, saw me draw a pair of shoes, she liked them and had them made. Then it turned out she was an editor at Elle magazine, I got tapped up, so now I work from my house in Forks, Washington."

"The place in Alaska… I don't know what to call it. It ruined me. I hate crowds, I hate open spaces, but I hate being alone, and I hate enclosed spaces. I'm a nervous wreck…" I explained, still fighting off the memories of the blackness…

I took some deep breaths, and turned back to Bella.

"Alice, what was it like?" She asked.

"Terrifying." I answered truthfully, "They tried to 'cure' us, with electric shock therapy and weird drugs… the owner was some wannabe scientist. There was a man… James. He was the worst thing. He came to my cell a lot… especially when I was older… You understand why I'm sure. I don't think my mother knew exactly what she was sending me to when she did it. I don't blame her. But wouldn't you be suspicious if you sent your daughter away and never heard another word from her…" I trailed off quietly.

That's what hurt me the most. I was such a freak that even my mother didn't want me. Didn't care if she never spoke to me again. I was a disappointment to everyone really.

I looked at Bella, "What about you and Jake?" I asked, "Tell me about it, if you think it will help."

She nodded, "He was my best friend… he lived with me, I was scouted when I was about 19, and when I moved to LA from Phoenix, he went with me, to protect me, you know. He joined the police. That's… that's how it happened." She skirted around the word dead.

"We would have been together… he was the natural course my life would have taken, you know?" I nodded, and picked up a box of tissues from the side table, handing them to her, she smiled gratefully and wiped at her tears.

"We would have had the house, the children, the grand-children… I need him… I just miss him so much."

Then without warning she started to sob violently, Emmett climbed closer, sitting on her right and pulling her against him, letting her cry it out.

I sat on her other side and stroked her hair, "Bella, it's ok… just let it out."

She looked at me through the tears, "It's never going to be like that again is it?" She asked me.

I couldn't lie to her, so I shook my head, no.

She sobbed again, "Alice… He's gone… forever. He's _dead_."

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Scripts

**Hey Guys! Sorry this has taken so long, but the calendar has been taking priorit, however, it is finished now, so you have our full attention again!**

**Thank-You for all of your awesome reviews! We wouldn't bother without them :D Enjoy x**

**Ly x Em & Lu**

**P.S Em's Tune - KateNash - Foundations**

**Lucy's Tune - Munich - The Editors**

**

* * *

**

Edward

It was early when I woke.

And by early, I don't mean six or seven, I mean _really_ early.

This seemed to be becoming an over-recurring incident. I forced myself to sleep late in the night, and it was a good day if I managed four hours sleep before the nightmares violently awoke me.

The only light coming into my room was the slight bit of moonlight breaking through the gap in my curtain, so it obviously hadn't even hit four yet.

There was more chance of the stick girl eating a cheeseburger than me finding sleep again, so with a sigh, I eased myself out of bed.

Ever second longer I spent in that room, nice though it was, the more claustrophobic I became. The walls felt like they were closing in on me, and it became unbearable.

I creaked the door open slowly, and with one hand on the wall to guide me, made my way towards the stairs.

Possibly I could put the Xbox on and mute it…

I passed the bathroom, but paused when I heard a noise from inside.

I stopped, and listened closer, pressing my ear right up against the door.

There was an almost silent sniffle, followed by a few hushed sobs that broke my heart.

I knocked lightly, and whispered as quietly as I could.

"Bella?" There was no answer, so I tried again.

"Bella, its Edward. Are you ok?" There was a slight shuffling from inside, as she moved.

"I-I'm fine. Thank-you." I could hear she most definitely wasn't.

"Can I come in?" I asked hesitantly.

There was silence again, until I heard the lock snap open. She was stood in the doorway, red puffy eyes, and tear streaked cheeks.

I wasn't quite sure what to do, and sensing my discomfort, she pushed past me and ran straight into the bathroom, locking it behind her.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I ran straight for the bathroom, wondering if he thought I was completely weird. I didn't want him to class me with the skinny blonde as some washed up celebrity with serious issues… Although if he did do that then he probably wasn't worth my time anyway.

I leaned back on the door and sighed.

I knew that I needed to get over Jake. The problem was, I'd never really had the want to before… I'd just laid there, and let things get on top of me, but hearing Alice and Emmett tell their stories had kind of given things a new perspective, I still had my family, and I still had my career.

Well… If I got myself together I could still have my career. I thought to the pile of scripts that I was sent every week… Usually I would read each one over meticulously, even if I wasn't interested, just to give the director some feed back and occasionally a recommendation as to which other actors might be interested or suitable.

I hadn't touched the pile for over a month. My agent had even made me pack a bunch to bring with me, but so far I hadn't touched them…

I stood up purposefully. I could do this. I was going to do this.

I stalked back into my room and pulled the pile out of my bag then spread them out on my bed, I grabbed my blackberry and sent a quick message to my agent asking her to send the rest to this house and then I started to read.

**

* * *

**

Edward

I sighed and headed for the stairs, contemplating my own social retardation.

I through the dark house into the kitchen and flipped on the light.

I nearly jumped out of my skin to see a figure sat at the breakfast bar.

"Whoa. Dude. Chill out. It's just me." It was Emmett, the drug taking weight lifter.

I sighed, "You scared me."

He shrugged, "I have that effect. Why are you down here?"

"I should ask you the same question." I replied icily. He seemed pretty decent, but the last thing I wanted to do was to make ties with these weirdo's.

"Well, I had an argument with the blonde. Just wanted to get out of her way." He explained. He was fiddling with a glass in his hands. It looked like scotch. I could practically feel myself drooling.

He noticed my gaze and nodded to a cabinet above the counter, "The liquor's all in there. I have a feeling we're gonna need it this week."

I grabbed a glass and pulled the bottle down, filling it up, Emmett kicked a chair out from under the bar and motioned for me to sit. I did so quietly, and sat staring at the glass awkwardly.

"So what did you do to Blondie?" I asked eventually, unable to suppress my curiosity.

"Oh… I asked her why it takes longer to build a blonde snowman than a regular one." He said.

I had to hide my smirk, "What's the punch line?"

"You have to hollow out the head." He answered grinning.

I laughed despite myself.

"So you're not completely emotionless then?" He asked, chuckling.

What the hell. He seems normal enough, might as well tell him the truth, "Nah… Just not so keen to get too involved with the rest of these nut jobs…" I explained.

"Ah," he nodded, "Damn right there. They're all messed up. I mean even Jasper's got issues."

"Issues?" I questioned, sipping my drink.

"Mmm, I heard he was involved in some gang down in Texas, before he came here you know…" He explained.

I raised my eyebrows, "Wouldn't have guessed that. The little one's weird too, seriously messed up."

He shook his head, "Nah, Alice is alright, she's just gone through a lot."

"Alice?" how was he on first name terms with her, must've been yesterday when they followed Bella upstairs.

"Yeah. She's just not comfortable with people ya know. Still weird though, I'll grant you that." He said.

"And the blonde, what's her name? Rosaline?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rosalie, she's like seriously messed up. Bella's cool though. For someone so famous she's pretty down to earth. And man is she hot. Might make this week a little bit interesting is you know what I mean…" He winked at me.

I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that shot through me. It was completely irrational of course, but I pushed it down, she was nothing to me.

But I really couldn't stand the thought of Emmett putting his hands all over her. I decided to take action. "I better get back upstairs." I told him, downing the rest of my drink.

"Yeah… Turn off the light on your way out?"

I nodded and left him in he dark, sprinting up the stairs, I knocked on the bathroom door first, but there was no answer so I went back to her room, once again I heard vague sniffles, and knocked lightly, then pushed the door open a tiny bit.

She was sat in the middle of the bed, surrounded by paper booklets.

"Erm… Bella? Are you alright?" I asked, shutting the door behind me quietly and walking towards her.

"Mmmm…" She answered not looking up.

I sat carefully on the edge of the bed, I couldn't see her face to tell if she was crying or not as it was covered by her hair, but I saw a fat tear land on the paper beneath her.

I reached out tentatively and gently touched her chin, lifting her face up.

Her eyes were puffy and red and she had make-up running across her cheeks, but she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

"Are you really ok?" I asked.

She nodded and even smiled a bit, "It just sunk in I guess. That he's not going to come back I mean… And I've spent all this time just moping and I've not done anything and… I don't even know why I'm telling you this…"

I smiled "It's ok." I suddenly felt kind of awkward…

"Erm… I'll leave you to this…" I said, backing towards the door.

I turned and strode across the hall and inspired by her sudden motivation, I got into bed, and let my eyes drift closed.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I was still going through scripts about an hour after Edward had so abruptly left when I heard a faint shout.

I jumped up and went into the corridor, realising that it was coming from Edward's room.

I pushed the door open and entered cautiously; Edward was tossing and turning quite violently, talking incoherently.

He must be having a nightmare.

I walked over to him, and shook him gently, he was awake and sat up in a moment. "Bella?" he asked confused.

"Hi. You were shouting… I came to see if you were ok…" I asked hesitantly, unsure of his reaction, his mood swings were worse than a menopausal woman.

His sighed and murmured absently, "Yeah… Bad dream… I wish I could wake myself up…"

"I'll wake you up, if you want? If it looks like you're having a bad dream." I offered.

He shook his head; "I couldn't do that to you Bella. You should sleep."

I smiled, "It's ok, I wasn't sleeping anyway. Wait there."

I quickly darted into my room, picked up the last script I was reading, and came back, Edward was sat up, the covers pulled around his shoulders, "Bella, are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes. Now sleep."

He nodded, still sleepy, and laid back down.

His eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out after just minutes, and I sat up against the headboard, and started to read again.

After ten minutes Edward shifted, and at first I was worried he was dreaming again, but he rolled over, and did something I definitely didn't expect; He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me down next to him, then pulled my body back against his.

I completely froze. No one had touched me like this since Jake, and while it wasn't unwelcome, I was pretty sure he would regret this in the morning.

I tried to carefully extricate myself from his grip, but his arms were caged around me, I thought about waking him, but I didn't want to keep him from sleep any more, and he would probably be really embarrassed, eventually I sighed and carefully threw the script onto the floor by the bed, then lay back resolving to wait until he moved.

However, all to soon I felt my own eyelids droop as I drifted peacefully to sleep.

* * *

**Review mean more blonde jokes :D ... Which is counter productive really, seeing as I am blonde... but whatever :S **


	7. Apologies

**Hi Guys, sorry this took so long! **

**We just wanted to say, in future the updates are going to be shorter and (Hopefully) more frequent, because as it is, the chapters are so far apart that you loose a bit of the plot (Ha. Like this really has a plot :D) **

**Enjoy x**

**P.S - Emily's Tune - Muse - Supermassive Black Hole**

**Lucy's Tune - Aqua - Barbie Girl (She thought it was appropriate, but I suppose we'll have to excuse it being as she's MENTALLY RETARDED.)**

**

* * *

**

Bella

I woke up the next morning in an empty bed.

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. Surprised to see Edward sat on the arm chair in the corner.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Erm… Well, you had a nightmare, and you asked me to stay…" I trailed off.

God this guy sure knew how to fluster me.

I stood up, my face flushed and headed towards the door, "I'll just go then."

I ran across the hall quickly, and into my own room, and pulled on some sweats before making my way downstairs into the kitchen.

The skinny blonde girl was sat at the counter with an orange in front of her, picking at it slowly.

"Good morning." I greeted her, hesitantly, "Would you like any breakfast?"

She glared at me hostilely and I backed away slowly, not wanting to incur her wrath.

I opened the fridge door, and pulled out some eggs, and started to prep an omelette. Emmett was the next person to come in, grinning wildly as usual, "Bella. Morning, I see you've already started on my breakfast. I'll just leave you to it then."

He sat down opposite the blonde and winked at her.

I had to stifle a laugh, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey babe. Why did the blonde scale the chain link fence?"

She glared at him but didn't say anything.

"To see what was on the other side." He burst out laughing, and I sniggered, thankful that she was focusing on him not me.

She pushed her chair back and stomped out. Leaving the orange behind.

Emmett picked it up and popped it in his mouth whole, chewing for a bit then spitting the pips out into the bin.

I shook my head at him, then turned back to the breakfast.

Ten minutes later, and Alice appeared silently in the doorway, smiling timidly.

I smiled back reassuringly, "Omelette?"

She nodded, "Please."

I turned back to the cooker and added some more ingredients, smiling to myself as Alice took a seat next to Emmett.

"You guys…" She said quietly, "Do you think that Jasper will make me talk… again, because he knows and you two know… But that blonde girl and the angry guy… well…"

She trailed off into silence.

"Not if you don't want to Ali." Emmett reassured her, "Or I'll deck him for you. Now Bella. Where's the omelette?"

I sighed laughingly and turned back to the food again, "It's coming Emmett, good omelettes take time."

**

* * *

**

Edward

After I'd woken up to find that gorgeous brunette in my bed, I was shaken up to say the least. Why the hell had she even done that, she was mumbling something about me asking her to stay… Not likely.

Everyone in this place was screwed up, I still couldn't believe I had to do it.

So I promptly kicked her out of my room and went to take a shower.

As I climbed in switched the water on, my head began to clear slightly. And I remembered with a gasp exactly why she was in my bed last night…

I did ask her to stay.

Oh hell. Was I drunk?

Probably.

I jumped out of the shower like a rabbit on crack and quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around my waist, then went to her door, knocking loudly.

"Looking for me?" Came a silky voice behind me.

I spun round, "Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't remember, and I'd had a lot to drink and I'm sorry…" I stopped when I realised she wasn't paying any attention.

In fact, her gaze was a quite a bit lower than my face.

Oh. I realised with some embarrassment that I was still only in a towel and my hair was dripping wet.

Bella was a gorgeous shade of bright red, which probably matched my own colouring at the moment.

"Erm… I'll be back in a minute…" I said, nervously, and then slipped back into my room.

God that was weird. I couldn't believe that she had that effect on me. _No one_ had that effect on me.

* * *

**Ok, I forgot - SEND US YOUR BLONDE JOKES! We'll include one per chapter and pimp out the author who sent it in :D**


	8. Death Stares

**Hi! SO, we got some absolutely hilarious blonde jokes, I'm thinking I'll post the best on LJ? And then have like an overall winner? Anyhow, keep 'em coming!**

**Again, it's short, but there's drama coming. Me and Lu actually planned this yesterday. I know, scary or whatttt.**

**So, enjoy it x**

**Em & Lu,**

**P.S MY tune - Kasabian - LSF**

**Lucy's tune - Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit**

**

* * *

**

Bella

Oh god.

He turned embarrassedly, slid into his room, and my insides turned to mush. Strange angry bronze haired god he may be. Conversationalist he was not.

I sighed and was about to carry on into my own room when the door opened again behind me. Edward emerged, closing it behind him. He was fully dressed this time. _Unfortunately_. But at least I'd be able to focus on what he was actually saying this time.

"Erm… Bella… I had a drink or two last night.. I didn't remember, I thought you were lying. It wouldn't have been the first time…" He cut himself off mid sentence, "I'm just sorry. It was unacceptable."

I nodded solemnly. As much as I wanted to make a sarcastic comment, he looked pretty genuine, so I held my tongue, "It's fine Edward."

He still looked guilty, so I tried to change the subject a little, "Erm… Did Jasper mention what time he wanted us this morning?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure… I'll go ask, you carry on." He motioned to my door and then took off down the stairs.

I quickly went back into my room and collapsed onto my bed, frustrated and trying to unravel the enigma that was Edward Cullen.

I had never met someone who had such… violent mood swings.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I waited in my room until five to ten, when I decided I really couldn't put it off any longer.

I opened my door with much trepidation, and skulked into the kitchen. What I saw was unexpected to say the least.

Bella Swan was sat at the table talking to little Alice, and Emmett was doing dishes at the sink.

I knew they had spoken last night after Bella's abrupt departure, but I had no idea that they'd bonded like this, it was definitely a good thing.

I couldn't help but notice how engaged Alice was in her conversation with Bella. I'd not yet seen her like this. She looked like she was really comfortable.

I coughed gently, alerting them to my presence, "Morning."

"Jazzy!" Emmett called from the sink, "Breakfast?"

I nodded, "Please."

Bella just smiled at me gently, looking back at Alice. But it was too late, she had that faraway look in her eyes again. I half-sighed in disappointment, desperately hoping that I hadn't caused that.

I'd have to try harder in future to make her comfortable around me.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're meeting in about five minutes…" They probably already knew, Edward had knocked on my door a short while ago, but I wasn't sure if his relationship with the rest of the… _housemates_ was at all cordial.

Bella nodded, and Emmett handed me a plate of pancakes.

I contemplated taking a seat at the table, but seeing Alice shiver nervously, I unstead turned and retreated to the living room.

Fifteen minutes later, and we were finally all assembled.

Emmett and Bella were sat on the couch, with Alice on the floor, resting her head on Bella's legs.

Edward was on the love seat alone, and Rosalie was on the furthest armchair away, glaring at anything and anyone.

Lovely.

I sat down on a chair opposite them all, "So, I thought we'd start with Rosalie?"

**

* * *

**

Bella

"So, I thought we'd start with Rosalie?" Jasper said, looking expectantly at the blonde.

She didn't reply.

"Rosalie. Would you like to tell us why you're here?" He asked again.

"I don't know _Jasper_. Why don't you tell me?" She replied with a sneer in her voice.

"Cooperate please?" He told her in a firm voice.

That seemed to work. She rolled her eyes and then just shrugged, "I'm fat."

I looked at her incredulously. Fat? Fat! Ha! Whoever told her that was obviously blind. She was painfully thin.

I laughed loudly without even realising it. _Shit._

She snapped her head round to glare at me.

_If looks could kill…_

* * *

**REVIEWWWWW! :D **

**Then go and read - Behind Enemy Lines by adorablecullens, it is like the best fanfic I've read. Ever. Ever. Ever. **


	9. Imaginings

**Hiii :D Well, I have this whole week off school (YESSS) so fingers crossed, I'm going to do one update every day. However, lucy has gone to Spain (Again.) so I'm on my own, and I have a History essay and Maths Coursework to finish. Hmm. Maybe every day was a little optimistic. Anyway. I'm thinking PWC Tues, Weds, Thurs then IAM on Friday? And maybe Cosmo's and Clueless on Saturday, which should be when Lu gets back? **

**Again, I know this is short, and I'm sorry, but it's better than nothing, no? **

**Enjoy x **

**Em XD**

**P.S Tune - Marching Bands Of Manhattan - Death Cab.**

**

* * *

**

Rosalie

She laughed at me. I had just confided that in all of these people, and she laughed.

It was that reaction, the one I got from at least one person in every group, that confirmed all my fears.

I was fat. And this was a bad idea.

There was no way Emmett would even look my way now; he was probably to busy chasing after that skank anyway.

Well, two could play at that game, right? I saw the way she was looking at Edward earlier. She was going to regret messing with me.

Bella at least had the decency to look embarrassed, and apologised quietly, but it was too little too late. And I didn't miss the look of amusement on everyone else's face - even Jasper's.

In the background I heard Edward taking his turn, something about his dad killing his mom. But really, it wasn't his life story I was after.

If I was going to seduce Mr Mood-Swings 2009, I would need to up my game, and there was no time like the present. I stood up and stalked straight upstairs, ignoring the stares burning holes in my back.

I headed into my bathroom, and locked the door behind me, then began methodically stripping off my clothes.

I stepped naked onto the electronic scales I had bought with me; 105lbs.

I sighed.

My target was to get out of the triple digits, but as I was about 5"9 it was becoming more and more difficult than expected.

I stepped off the scales, and moved to kneel in front of the toilet, grabbing my old toothbrush.

I pushed the solid end into he back of my mouth until I gagged, then began to cough violently, but nothing was coming up.

Normally by now I would have thrown up horribly and would be brushing my teeth off (with a different brush) happily.

However, I'd apparently got nothing left in me. _How true is that._

I scolded myself; This was my own fault, I should have done it last night immediately after dinner.

I sat against the door and began to calculate how many sit ups I needed to do in order to compensate for my error.

**

* * *

**

Bella

After Edward had explained quietly why he was here, I had a distinctly uneasy feeling in my stomach. For a start, hearing everyone else's stories was making me feel pretty selfish. I kept reminding myself how much worse it could have been, and it scared me a little. I had been so wrapped up in my own little bubble of pain and self loathing, that I had failed to see the rest of the world moving around me.

Life goes on right?

_Not if you're dead_. Chimed a voice in my head.

I shook my head; as if that would help get rid of the voice.

Jake would never age, he would never get old, have kids, get married…

I pictured what our kids might have looked like - dark hair and eyes, a boy and a girl perhaps.

I imagined us back in La Push, on the beach. Watching as they ran around in the spray. Something wasn't right though.

Then the picture changed. We were in LA - Jake was home with the kids while I worked - we rarely spoke. The children didn't even know my name.

Yes. That was more realistic.

The picture transformed again. It was me, lying in my bed. The sun was filtering in through the window as I read through scripts. _Alone_.

This was as close to seeing the future as I would ever get. But it wasn't exactly rocket science.

I looked up to see that nearly everyone had left the room, with one exception. _Edward_.

He was sat on the love seat, looking at me with a strange expression on his face, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah… Just thinking."

"Me too." He replied softly, "You know, I really am sorry about last night, and this morning. We really got off to a bad start didn't we?"

I smiled wryly, "We did."

"Well. It's too late to start over I suppose, but how about a game of Halo? I'll even let you win." He grinned slightly.

I smiled slowly, "Sure."

* * *

**Review! Review! Revieeew!**


	10. Explanations

**Heyy! So, I'm actually sticking to the plan!! Yes! I'm very proud. Lucy will be shocked when she get's back, in fact, I might make her do a whole week of updates, just to make up for it... XD **

**I finished the next chapter of IAM this morning, I can either post that, or a new chapter of this (as per the plan) tomorrow. Also, I posted the next step teaser on LJ, although the next two chapters are part's 2 & 3 of step 18, if that makes sense?? **

**Anyway. Go check it out, the link is - http:// britishbitches (dot) livejournal (dot) com/ http://britishbitches(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ I'm really hoping that at least one of those worked... :S I'm going to be posting the blonde jokes on there too at some point! We got some hilarious ones :D**

**Enjoy x**

**P.S - Tune - Shock Of The Lightning - Oasis**

**

* * *

**

Edward

I spent the better part of the morning with Bella.

We played Halo until about half one, when we decided to stop for lunch.

She made us both a sandwich, leaving one for Emmett to find later, and we made our way into the dining room.

I had no idea what the others were doing, as they'd all disappeared into their rooms pretty much as Rose had. Occasionally, Emmett had been downstairs for a drink or snack, wearing only a pair of shorts, apparently he'd been working out, "Gotta be ready for 2012." As he'd said.

I had to admire his determination.

I sat opposite Bella, and watched as she took a large bit into her sandwich. She had the most amazingly perfect mouth.

Just plump enough but not too plump. It formed a tiny little O when she was concentrating, and she bit her lower lip when she was nervous. I knew this because I'd spent most of the morning studying her.

Her hair was long and wavy, a gorgeous shade of mahogany brown. Her eyes matched. And her skin was a beautiful creamy white colour. There wasn't a blemish anywhere to be seen.

She looked up and quirked an eyebrow at me playfully, "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So, what do you do for a living? I mean, I've heard of you, but you never seem to be doing anything… You just have money…"

I laughed, "That's not true. I just have my fingers in lot's of pies."

"Such as?" She questioned.

"Well. There's a couple of oil fields in Venezuela… A stake in a diamond mine somewhere in Angola, a Hydroelectric Plant in New Zealand and a few other things. Not all sound investments I realize, but they were my father's assets… When he was arrested, everything was handed to me…" I trailed off slowly.

"So what did you do before your father was arrested?" She asked.

"I worked for him, mostly travelling, looking for new businesses, new opportunities, you know?"

She nodded, "I've never really travelled…"

I frowned, "You were at the Cannes film festival last year, I saw on CNN. And your second film was done in India was it not? And you were at 'Berlinale'!"

She looked amused, and I blushed, realising I'd just admitted to practically stalking her.

I shrugged, "You're on the news a lot."

She nodded, "Yeah. I know, I've been to these places, but I haven't really seen them, you know? I haven't tasted the food and met the people."

I nodded, "The best part about travelling is the people I think."

She nodded, and I told her about an old man I'd met in a remote Indian village who had eight daughters, and who tried to get me to marry all of them.

She laughed as I told her how I'd had to explain the whole polygamy being illegal thing to him, and how he'd quickly run off shortly after.

After that we fell into an easy conversation about various experiences we'd had in foreign countries.

After a while Jasper came into the room, "Erm hi…" He sounded nervous, "Could you come in here for a sec."

We followed him into the lounge, and I shot Bella a look as I saw that everyone was already gathered there.

She shrugged, and we sat side by side on the floor.

"Right." Jasper began, "I don't think we're getting anywhere are we?"

We all looked down, confirming his question.

"Hmm. I think I'm going to take a different approach from now on. But first, I want to tell you my story." He looked at Alice as he said this.

"I was born into a pretty rough area of Houston, Texas. My mother was shot dead when I was seven, as revenge on my elder brother, who was an active gang member at that time. My father was killed soon after, and I was left with my brother as my sole care giver. He was 18 at the time, and brought me up on the money he made dealing drugs. By the time I was 15, I was following in his footsteps."

The room was completely silent.

I knew there was something about Jasper, he gave off an aura of intimidating calmness, but I never expected this. And by the sound of it, neither did anyone else.

"When my brother was 29, he was second in command to the head of the gang. But James, the gang leader had a girlfriend called Victoria. She was more trouble than she was worth in my opinion, I never understood why he kept her around, but he did. One day, my brother was called to James's 'office'. He was never seen again. Apparently, he'd been caught messing around with Victoria.

"After that, James started to make life difficult for me. Giving me the nasty jobs and such. The real turning point came one day, when he told me that Peter, one of the gangs 'associates' had told his girlfriend, Charlotte, too much. He asked me to go to their house that night and deal with it.

"I couldn't do it. So I handed myself in to the police, and in exchange for the possibility of early parole, I gave them the information they needed to lock James up for life."

* * *

**Reviewwww Please! **


	11. Magnets

**Hiii! I'm still sticking to the plan! Tomorrow, however, may be a problem, but honestly, I'll try! **

**Lucy's gonna be so proud :D She text me from her mom's phone last night (Her parents have disabled her phone because she spent so much texting me the last time they went...) and all is well in Spain!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S - Tuuuune! Shock Horror - The View**

* * *

**Jasper**

The whole room was silent, and I internally congratulated myself before continuing on with the story.

"I served two tears in Texas state penitentiary, which is nothing compared with the life sentence James is now serving. When I got out, I moved away, and with the help of a prisoner rehabilitation scheme, I went back to school."

Talking about my past used to be a big ordeal, but I'd become so used to it now, it barely bothered me. I liked to think I'd gained perspective. There was always someone in a worse situation; the whole time I was in Texas, though it may have been tough, I had a roof over my head, I had food and I had water, there were plenty of people who didn't.

What saddened me was how many people didn't have this perspective. People like Rosalie, who wallowed in their own self pity and loathing until they became so wrapped up in themselves that they barely recognized the problems and trials of the people around them.

Of course, as Rosalie's therapist, I wasn't technically supposed to think like that, but I was a man, not a saint.

"What made you decide to go into psychiatry?" Bella asked timidly from the floor. I noticed that she was sitting close to Edward Cullen, letting her shoulder brush his slightly, as if she wasn't quite sure whether he would mind if she fully leant on him.

Was there something going on between the two?

I would have to watch that carefully; Cullen probably wasn't the best influence on her.

I smiled gently, "While I was in prison, I was helped a lot by my counsellor, and I wanted to help others like he helped me."

Edward laughed bitterly, "So why are you here 'helping' a bunch of dysfunctional rich celebrities?"

I shrugged, "I don't pick the assignments. Anyway, I hope that has given you a little more perspective. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me because I don't understand.

"I've been in difficult situations. I've felt trapped. I've dealt with family deaths. I've had relatives in prison. I need you to open up to me, or we're not going to get anywhere."

I took a deep breath, "Alice, we haven't heard from you yet?"

I saw her body visibly tense. I knew this was going to be difficult, but everyone else in the group had spoken, it was only fair. And besides, she needed this, didn't she?

No. I couldn't question myself on this. If she didn't get it off her chest, she would never deal with anything.

I tried to lock eyes with her, but she was staring out of the window with that listless expression on her petite features.

I hadn't noticed before, but she was actually very beautiful in a non-conventional kind of way.

She had very short hair, which barely reached below her ears, but it suited her. Even the fading scars on her forehead and neck somehow seemed to fit her.

She was impeccably dressed, all things considered. But I also noticed that she never showed much skin, always long trousers and jumpers.

Was she covering scars? Or was it to do with self confidence?

I sighed. I obviously wasn't going to get anything out of her today.

**

* * *

**

Bella

Alice remained silent, vacantly staring out of the window.

I could see Jasper trying to make eye contact, but after a while he sighed and gave up; he knew he wouldn't get anywhere.

Edward shifted slightly, and I could feel the contours of his bicep against my arm, and I was suddenly very aware of how close we were.

The whole of the right side of my body was lightly resting against his, and I didn't know where to look.

If I looked at him he would surely make eye contact, and then I'd have to spend ten minutes trying not to get too caught up in those eyes…

Instead, I concentrated on my hands, while I pretended to listen as Jasper continued to answer some question Emmett asked about his time in the gang.

Emmett and jasper's conversation flowed on naturally to some of their finest exploits, with Edward and I even occasionally joining in, and it was getting dusk outside by the time we were finally done.

I volunteered to cook dinner, and headed into the kitchen leaving the boys to talk, and Rose and Alice to retreat to their respective rooms.

I rooted through the fridge to try and find the ingredients to make chicken parmesan, but quickly gave up on the idea after I discovered we had no chicken, or parmesan.

I stood up and sighed. Whoever had stocked the fridge obviously hadn't factored in Emmett.

I walked back into the living room, "Jasper," I interrupted Emmett, "I need to go to the store."

He frowned, "I'm not sure if…"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to do a runner. I just need some more ingrediants."

Emmett's face lit up, "Ooh! What are we having?"

"Chicken parmesan. Jasper, really, I'll be just an hour. You can come with me if it helps." I offered.

He looked unsure, "I really shouldn't leave the others though. And is it really a good idea for you to go out alone… You won't get mobbed or anything will you..?"

Suddenly Edward, who had been strangely quiet until then, piped up, "I'll go with you."

I smiled, "See Jasper. We'll be fine."

Emmett threw Edward the keys to his jeep to borrow and we made our way out to the car.

The jeep was massive, with big headlamps on the front, and green camouflage paint all over it.

I couldn't for the life of me figure out what Emmett used it for that needed camouflage, but it's a man thing I guess.

Edward reached up and opened the passenger door for me, and I hesitated before getting in, not quite sure how to go about it.

Edward laughed, and I shot him a glare, "A little help please?"

He nodded, "Sorry. Of course." But instead of taking my hand as I expected, he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me straight into the chair.

I could feel myself blushing which was ridiculous really, all he did was touch me. But I couldn't help it, he had this weird effect on me.

He was like a magnet. I'd only known him for two days or so, but I felt oddly connected to him already.

* * *

**Please review? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?**


	12. Memories

**Aloha! **

**So, this is actually pretty long for me, just a bit of Bella's background. So, enjoy it :D**

**Em & Lu x**

**Tune - James Morrison ft Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings**

**

* * *

**

Edward

I drove us to the store in relative silence, although it was far from uncomfortable. Bella fiddled with the hi-tech radio while I looked for signs pointing back towards Seattle.

I hadn't really watched the route the cabbie had taken on the way, I was too busy cursing his non-existent driving skills.

"Bella. Do you know where we're going?" I asked, frustrated, after I had taken a wrong turn, which had nearly lead us back to the house.

"Not a clue. Why? Are we lost?" She asked absently.

"Of course we're lost. I wouldn't ask you if we weren't." I said through gritted teeth.

I counted to ten. The last thing I needed to do was loose my temper again. She already probably thought I was bi-polar or something equally ridiculous.

She looked at me confused and I sighed, "Sorry. It's just… we've been going round in circles for ages."

"It's fine. Let me look in the glove compartment, there might be a map or something." She replied, nervously.

"This is Emmett's jeep. Why would he have a map of Seattle." I asked.

"Uh. Oh. Yeah… Never mind. Erm… I'll look for signs." She stammered.

I knew I was making her uncomfortable, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like a disease. Maybe it wasn't bi-polar; maybe I had tourette's…? Heck, it was probably both.

The rage was like a mist. Clouding my vision, my hearing, most importantly, my judgement. "If that's the most you're capable of. Be my fucking guest. This is ridiculous."

I reached over and hit the button to open the window, and leaned out slightly.

I took a few calming breaths, and let the fresh air calm me down.

As we rounded another corner, I finally saw the road we had been looking for, and turned on to it swiftly. Yes, this was it.

We seemed to be getting closer to civilisation now, passing a small gas station on the right, and a couple of houses to the left.

I chanced a look at Bella. She had her tiny designer sneaker clad feet resting on the dash, and was biting her nails timidly as she looked out into the forests on either side of the road.

"I really am sorry for that." I told her.

She didn't look at me.

"Sometimes… I just... Sometimes I can't control myself. You know?" I asked, silently pleading with her to look at me.

"Not really Edward, no." She still didn't turn, "I don't know what to think… One minute you're like a complete psycho, and the next you're so nice, and… _normal_."

I shook my head at her naivety, "None of us are normal Bella. We wouldn't be here if we were."

At that, she turned slowly to face me, and my heart nearly broke. Her face was red, but from tears, not embarrassment.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I finally turned to face him, and gave him the meanest glare I could summon under the circumstances. "What is you're problem? Seriously. Just.. ughh."

I turned away again in frustration.

"Bella…" he sounded pained.

_Good_.

"I didn't mean it. I honestly didn't. I know I have problems; I loose my temper so quickly, and I have zero patience. Please Bella. Don't be mad."

He gazed straight into my eyes and I could feel myself melting into a puddle of goo.

How could I ever say no to those eyes…

And he did have temper issues, obviously, and that seemed to be something beyond his control… So perhaps I was being a little harsh?

I just nodded and smiled weakly at him, turning back to face the window. He seemed to relax a little, and began humming to the tune playing faintly on the radio.

I felt the tension in the car dissipate, and found myself mostly forgetting his earlier outburst as the cool breeze blew in his open window.

As we got closer to the city centre, and the traffic began to build up, he said, "Just tell me where to stop."

I nodded, and began looking around for a store.

Eventually, I spotted a giant Wal-Mart sign up ahead and sighed, "Wal-Mart it is then I guess."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You have a problem with Wal-Mart?"

"It's a long story." I shrugged him off.

He nodded at the traffic we were stuck in and grinned, "We've got time…"

I rolled my eyes, "My mom worked there for a little bit, well, to be honest, my mom's worked most places. But they were really shitty to her."

He nodded and asked abruptly, "She couldn't hold down a job then?"

I almost laughed at his manner, and shook my head, "No, she could. She just didn't want to."

His brow furrowed as he concentrated on navigating the giant jeep through the rush hour traffic, "How so?"

I shrugged, "I think it was boredom and restlessness. Renée was pretty flighty. She had new hobbies every week practically and of course I was dragged with her, we did yoga, gardening, knitting and sewing, Pilates, aerobics… _belly dancing_. That was a particularly bad week…"

I shuddered at the memory of that one; I had been 16, and had absolutely no coordination – I still didn't. We'd arrived at the community centre in our recycled yoga outfits, only to find that the teacher bought her own costumes every week, so everyone could share the full 'experience'.

Of course Renée had been the first in line, decking herself out in a full purple genie outfit, complete with those gold dangly coin things you'd see hanging from those gypsy skirts that used to be in fashion.

I'd quickly tried to hide, it hadn't escaped my notice that apart from the teacher, I was the youngest in the class by about 40 years, but unfortunately the minute my mother was done, she'd grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the mayhem too.

I'd ended up in a pink costume similar to my mother's but much more… 'Figure friendly' as the bouncy young blonde instructor (I think her name was Kelly… She looked like a Kelly in my opinion) had put it. In other words, _clingy._

I giggled slightly at the thought of the class, of course at the time it had seemed like torture, but looking back I could see the humour in most of the situations my mother had got me into.

I think the teacher had thought that as I wasn't morbidly obese or old like the rest of the class, I would probably be quite good at it.

_How wrong she was._

She'd tried to use me for the demonstration, despite my protests, but I was soon vindicated when disaster struck.

Needless to say, we weren't invited back.

Edward asked a question, pulling me from my thoughts, "So, where did you grow up?"

"Well. My parents married young, they lived in this little town called Forks, in Washington, where I was born. But when I was a couple of years old, Renée started to get fed up with everything and eventually she just took me and left. Then we moved to Arizona.

"When I was growing up, we never had a lot of cash. My mom worked a lot of jobs, sometimes at the same time to keep us going, until I was about 17 when she met Phil."

I paused and Edward frowned, "Phil?"

"Phil was a 22 year old minor league baseball player. They met at a bar Renée was working at, and they fell in love. It wasn't ideal for me, I mean; she was about 14 years older than him. But he made her happy, so I never complained.

"The problem was, Phil travelled a lot with his job, and I knew my mom missed him when he was gone, but she felt bad about leaving me alone so much, so I went to live with Charlie."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "That was pretty good of you."

I shrugged.

"So, how did you end up in LA?" He asked.

I sighed; I hated talking about myself, but he did seem interested.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me if I'm being nosy…" Edward said quickly, misinterpreting my sigh looking down.

I smiled, "No, it's fine. I just don't believe I'm that interesting…"

He grinned at me, "No, trust me, you are."

So I carried on, "Well, I moved to Forks, and it was alright, I only had a year or so left of high school and then I was going to go away for college, if I could save up the money.

"Then one day, me and my friend Angela were in Seattle because she had an audition for some dance thing, and while we were at the theatre I got lost. I was wandering the halls when this guy grabbed hold of me, and before I knew what was happening, I was on stage with the script for Romeo and Juliette in my hands.

"I did the audition, just because I was too embarrassed to admit in front of everyone that I had just been lost. I was fully intending to withdraw my name after, but then I saw how much the pay was for a months worth of weekend performances in Seattle and Portland… And well, it was supposed to be my ticket for college." I explained regretfully, "It all started there really…"

Edward nodded, looking pensive and was about to ask another question, when we finally pulled up in front of the gigantic store.

* * *

**Revieeeew! XD**


	13. Spaces

**Hey Guys, we're back XD I just finished an all day GCSE Dance exam, so you should be seriously grateful for this because I am exhauuuuusted!**

**A note about Edward's character - He's got some serious anger issues, and although he does sometimes seem over the top, that's just his way of dealing with things, give him time please.**

**So go review! I can't be bothered to write more... Except the next IAM chapter is on it's way soooooooooooon.**

**Ly x Em x**

**Tune - Elbow - Grounds For Divorce.**

* * *

Edward

We circled the over crowded parking lot for the fourth time. _Still_ no spaces.

"Damnit Bella!" I cried out in frustration. "Who goes shopping at..." I took a quick glance at my watch, and huffed. "Five in the afternoon, on a Sunday?!"

I passed the entrance once again, and scanned for a space. Nothing. Not a one.

I took a glance over at Bella, and she was sitting in a strange position, back rigid up against the seat, with her lips pursed together so tightly, it was as if she was trying to hold in something she really didn't want to say.

I sighed, and put my foot down again, as we passed row after row of filled lots. You'd think that Wal-Mart was going out of fashion at the rate these people must have been piling in there.

Over to my left, down a one-way route I had just driven past; a large Land Rover began backing out of a substantial space. Far big enough for the Jeep. _Perfect_.

I went to slam on the acceleration; I needed to get back round before anyone else found the space, when out of the corner of my eye, a black Mercedes approached _my_ spot.

_No. Not a chance._

_I've been circling this darned parking lot for the last ten minutes pal, that's _my _space. _

I hit reverse so swiftly that Bella flew forward in her seat. Her head whipped towards mine, and I only had time for a brief apology before I was back in action.

I pulled into the lane with the perfect spot, _backwards_, without causing any apparent harm. _Although, I'd be making sure to check for scratches before I got home, I'd rather not be an Olympic weight-lifters chew toy…_

The Mercedes, obviously noticing me, picked up speed, racing towards the only gap in the ocean of shining automobiles.

I had been circling this parking lot for far too long. It was _mine_.

I hit the gas again, throwing Bella back into her seat. I didn't even bother to apologise this time. What can I say? I'm competitive. Although the sleek black car was much more agile than our monstrosity, the Jeep was obviously faster.

I pulled into the space at the last minute, missing the mini next to me by inches. I couldn't help but smugly glance into the rear-view mirror, and watch the frustrated face of the Mercedes owner.

Beside me, Bella sat in utter silence, and I was slightly worried that I may have winded her. I turned towards her, her whole body posture tense, her lips pursed tighter than before.

I opened my mouth, not sure what I was going to say, only to blindly close it again. I felt like a gold fish…

Bella turned and looked me in the eyes, her lips curling up at the edges, and she burst into hysterical laughter doubling over and resting her forehead on her knees.

I suppose I should have felt affronted but I soon found my own lips twitching just at the sound of her infectious giggles.

"Finished?" I asked, as she began to calm down.

She nodded, "Sorry… You just looked so… _serious_."

I shrugged, "I may have gotten a little carried away…"

She rolled her eyes and opened her door carefully so as not to hit the next car along, "A little? Anyway, let's get going. I have a feeling this may take a while…"

I nodded, following her out of the car and locking it behind me, "You're right there…" We passed a completely empty trolley park.

We trekked across the car park to the massive building, and struck lucky, grabbing a cart just as the guy was wheeling a fresh batch round to the front, and heading in.

* * *

**Bella**

I pulled my makeshift list out of my pocket, written on the back of a discarded script.

_Chicken!!_

_Mozzarella_

_Parmesan_

_Wine_

"Can I see it?" Edward held his hand out for the list.

He scanned through it then nodded, "Well, I have a couple of additions… How about we re-group here in half an hour, do you have my cell in case you get lost?"

I laughed, "Do you have _my _cell, just in case you get mobbed by a hoard of horny middle aged women?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, programming in my number then sending me a tester text so that I could do the same.

With that, we split up and I headed to the fridges, searching for the cheese.

After twenty minutes of fighting my way through the crowds, I finally had everything except the wine, so I headed in the general direction of the alcohol.

I picked up a bottle of wine, and headed to the nearest counter, spotting the back of Edward's bronze head already at the till. He looked angry. Then I heard what the cashier was saying, "Excuse me sir. I'm going to need to see your id before you purchase all of this."

Oh crap.

Stupid, stupid, stupid cashier.

"Do I LOOK like I'm younger than 21 to you?" I head Edward raising his voice.

"No sir, you don't. But for that amount of alcohol, I really need proof of identification." The cashier replied, straining to keep his tone polite.

I sped up and pushed my way to Edward's side.

* * *

**Again, it's short. You don't need to tell me, but we'll be back soon :D**


	14. Teases

Aloha, readers! This is Lucy, or, more commonly know as, 'The Other One.' (I know, it's entirely my fault. I make Em do all the A/N's...) The only reason I'm wasting your time here today, is to tell you of the horrific tragedy that has befallen my dear friend.

**See, not only does she have some sort of weird eye thingy, (she can barely see her own computer screen, yet she can sit at home and watch movies…) but also she has to have some sort of hideous, blue lense-d fashion crisis attached to her face just to survive. **

**This said, we'd most definitely not be updating until at least Sunday. Sorry guys!**

**So, on that note, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**(A very fed-up)Em, & (A very lonely) Lu x**

Bella

I got to Edward's side and coughed loudly. Him and the cashier both spun to face me.

"Bella. Stay out of this." Edward tried to warn me under his breath.

_As if._

"No, Edward. _You _stay out of it. In fact," I handed him my list, "Take this and get in the car."

He just glared at me.

"Now Edward." I tried to give him my most threatening glare.

He just smirked, "You know, you're really hot when you're mad."

My insides melted.

He thought I was…

Wait. _Bastard._

"Edward, get in the car, or so help me god I will call Jasper and tell him you tried to run away." That wiped the smirk of his perfect bloody face.

"Fine. But take this to pay." He handed me a wad of cash.

I took it without resistance then pushed him in the direction of the shop doors and turned back to the cashier.

"Hi…" I read his name tag quickly, "Tyler, can I pay for this please? Here's some id."

He eyed me suspiciously, "You're Isabella Swan?"

No shit. You're holding my licence. Retard.

"Yes, actually, I am."

He nodded unsure, and proceeded to pack the shopping into bags, "You know, I loved that film you did, the one in Europe…? With that guy?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Yeah. It's always great to meet a fan."

He nodded, "It's great to see you out, you know. I guess the rumours about rehab weren't true then? I heard you were doing some pretty hardcore shi-"

I cut him off, handing him some cash, "No. I'm fine. Just taking some time out."

After giving him an autograph for his sister-in-law, I gathered the bags up, and made my way out to Emmett's jeep.

Edward was leaning on the passenger door casually, looking completely gorgeous as usual, even considering he was in a Wal-Mart car park.

He didn't see me approaching (actually, I think he was purposefully ignoring me), which gave me the chance to really appreciate the beauty of his features. It was probably unusual for a guy to be described as beautiful… But fuck me if Edward Cullen wasn't the most perfectly beautiful man I'd ever set eyes on.

His jaw was clenched (probably in annoyance at me) and his lips were pressed into a tight line as he finally acknowledged me, "Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "Edward."

He stepped around me and opened the back door, allowing me to deposit the bags on the seat. I stepped back allowing him to shut it, but as I turned to walk around to the passenger side, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back towards him then pinning me against the door with his body.

He eyes smouldered, and I felt my breathing speed up as he moved his face closer to mine gradually.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his and I parted my lips slightly in anticipation, as much as this probably wasn't a good idea, I wanted Edward more than I'd ever wanted anyone; I was practically panting.

Suddenly, he pulled back and smirked at me crookedly, then stepped past me and jumped into the drivers seat, slamming the door shut behind him without a word.

I groaned frustratedly and leant my head back on the side of the truck.

Tease.

Two can play at that game…

I walked around and after a few attempts (much to Edward's amusement) I managed to climb into my seat.

He pulled out of the lot sharply, causing some of the many bottles in the back to clink together loudly, then sped back out onto the main road.

The traffic had somewhat dispersed now, and the roads were much more navigable, so the drive home was considerably less stressful for both of us.

When we eventually pulled up outside of the house, I jumped straight down, grabbing the bag with my ingredients and headed for the kitchen, Edward followed behind me with the bags of alcohol and started to unpack.

Neither of us spoke, so I took my opportunity, pulling off my hoodie to reveal a dark blue vest, then turned on the radio.

A random hip-hop song that had been seriously overplayed recently came on, and I began to hum under my breath and sway my hips slightly.

I looked over to Edward and smiled seductively, suppressing a laugh as I saw him swallow quickly.

I sidled over to him under the pretence of getting a pan from a high up cupboard, and managed to line his face right up to my chest.

I heard a muffled groan and giggled slightly, "What's the matter Edward? You can dish it out, but you can't take it, eh?"

I hadn't even finished speaking when he twisted me around, pressing me against the counter, and urged his lips against mine.

Reviewwww! If not for our greatness, then for Em's visual health?! x 


	15. Interruptions

**Ok, so this is the first (and only??) lemon. I'm not sure how it reads to be honest, Lucy said it was good, but let's be honest here, she's very biased. So, they're going to have sex again, quite a lot, how graphic we go is really up to you... So... tell us what you think?**

**And remember... SmutVent entries by Sunday if possible!! **

**Reviewwww!**

**Em x**

**Song... Tupac - Changes **

* * *

Edward

I backed Bella into the counter and pressed my lips firmly against hers, slipping my arms around her slim back and pulling her flush against me.

We kissed passionately, a frenzy of tongues and limbs as I pulled her legs around my waist and turned us around so I was pressed against the counter. She seemed to appreciate this, using the opportunity to press her torso tighter against mine.

I felt the outline of her breasts against my chest, and I let out a soft moan, then began heading towards the door, and ultimately the stairs. The kitchen had become the hub of the household (for everyone except Rosalie, of course) and we were bound to be interrupted sooner or later.

_Probably by Emmett._

We broke apart for air and I quickly lowered Bella back onto the ground and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind me into the main room and on to the stairs. We raced up the stairs ignoring Jasper and Emmett's catcalls and whistles from behind us I ran straight for my room.

Only to notice, as I opened the door, that Bella was no longer behind me. I looked around confused and laughed with relief as I noticed her outside her own door, sporting a similarly confused look.

I dashed across the hall in a second and pushed her up against the door, pulling her into another open-mouthed kiss.

Having this kind of relationship probably wasn't a good idea. God knows when the last time I even attempted to sleep with a girl more than once was, and we would be staying in this house for at least another week.

But at that precise moment, my brain really wasn't functioning. All I could focus on was the beautiful woman devouring me hungrily…

I wound one hand into her tangled brown hair, holding her as close as possible, and used the other to open the door to her room, pushing her inside and kicking it shut behind me.

We pulled apart to breathe again, but this time Bella moved her lips to my neck, sucking and licking at the sensitive spot just above my collarbone.

I used the opportunity to cup my hands around her ass and pick her up off the ground slightly, then move her over to the plush bed.

I dropped her as gently as is possible when you're completely consumed by lust, and crawled on top, vaguely aware of paper crunching below me. I was about to go for her T-Shirt, when she flipped us around so that she was straddling my waist.

**

* * *

**

Rosalie

I heard them come in downstairs but chose to ignore it, instead turning back to the mirror and my reflection.

_God I hate this place._

I must have put on like 4 pounds already. Of course I can't check because there're no scales here. Stupid Jasper.

I was pulled away from my musings by the sound of giggling and running on the stairs below me.

No way.

Ugh.

I had to hand it to the bitch. She worked fast.

But I wasn't going to let her get away with this, no way. She wasn't even that pretty, just plain. I mean, _I'm _the model, and I'm a blonde. They should be fawning over me.

I heard a loud moan, and threw my brush on the floor. This was not happening.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I climbed on top of Edward and tried to smirk seductively. I'm not sure if it worked… It probably looked more nervous.

I've never been a good liar. And I was nervous as hell.

Don't get me wrong, I'm no virgin… But a guy like Edward must get around. He probably dates super models and celebrities and…

Oh right. I _am _a celebrity.

_Well then act like one. What would Angelina Jolie do in this situation…?_

Right… I could do that… Just channel my inner Angelina Jolie…

Oh my god… I can't do this!

I turned my attention back to Edward who looked quite rightfully confused.

I _can _do this.

In a sudden burst of courage I pulled my shirt over my head, and threw it haphazardly behind me. Then I leant down and pressed my chest tightly against him, bringing my lips up to meet his.

His hands moved from his sides to my lower back, and lightly traced random patterns along my exposed skin.

I pushed my tongue forcefully into his mouth, and moved one hand into his hair, taking control completely.

It didn't last long.

In a second I was on my back again, Edward straddling me, watching as his eyes roamed across my lace clad chest. I heard him growl quietly and a thrill chased up my spine.

I sat up on my elbows, and he took the hint, reaching around and making quick work of my bra. He eased it off my shoulders and commenced staring unashamedly.

I blushed crimson, but felt a slight swell of pride as he moaned and reached out almost reverently to pinch my nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

He grinned as if suddenly regaining his senses, and leaned down, taking the other nipple into his mouth and sweeping his tongue across it.

I took a shallow breath, and quickly popped open the buttons of his shirt, practically drooling as he shook it off and revealed his muscled chest.

I tried to sit up beneath him, however the movement didn't quite go to plan, and we toppled helplessly backwards onto the carpet, Edward landing on top of me with a ruthless grin on his face.

I would have been embarrassed if Edward hadn't chosen that exact moment to start sliding my jeans down my legs.

His fingers trailed a path of ice across my over heated thighs as he went, and I began to undo his trousers, pushing them down to his ankles with my feet so he could kick them off, leaving him in just a pair of thin boxer shorts which did nothing to hide the rock hard erection, straining against the material.

He did the same to my jeans, kicking them off onto the floor, and then moving back to Edward, who was sitting propped up against the bed.

I knelt on his lap, and he turned his attention back to my breasts, "Oh God Bella… Are you sure you want this?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Mmm." _As if I could stop now…_

I reached between us, and tentatively gripped him through his boxers. But he pulled away, and quickly pulled off my underwear and then his own, murmuring, "No more barriers…"

I tried again, more successfully this time, and gently ran my hand along his length - He certainly didn't disappoint.

I moaned loudly, desperate for release as he reciprocated, trailing his fingers from my knees to my inner thighs. "Mmm… Edward, please…"

His hands began to moved back down towards my knees and I cried out in frustration, "Please, Edward. Touch me…"

He complied luckily, and pressed a hand against my sex, collecting the overflowing juices, and rubbed slightly.

It was too much, and at the same time, it was nowhere near enough. I moaned again, louder still this time, and moved my hips slightly, grinding against his hands.

He caught on quickly, and slipped two fingers into me, twisting and curling them against that spot, making me call out louder.

I felt him grown harder still in my hand, and his fingers moved to my clit.

I moved forwards, resting my chest against Edward's, and sank down on him, causing him to elicit a low, throaty groan.

I lifted up again, but this time he took control, thrusting into me powerfully. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me down on him to heighten the impact.

"Ugh… Bella…" He moved his mouth down to the hollow where my jaw met my ear, and sucked gently at first, gradually applying more pressure. He was going to leave a mark.

I was completely past caring.

Edward was still playing with my clit, albeit somewhat distractedly, and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh fuck Edward! Harder… please." I moaned, using my knees as leverage to impale myself on him harder each time.

And then he hit the exact spot I needed him to and heat flashed through me. I felt Edward pulsing inside of me as we came violently, and for a while it was almost like we were just suspended in the air, floating away from anger management and bereavement therapy.

But we were very suddenly pulled back down to the ground with a thud as the door burst open, revealing a very angry Rosalie Hale, "What the fuck!" She was walking towards us. I panicked and Edward grabbed the cover from the bed behind us and covered me with it, "Was _one_ not enough for you? You had Emmett, now _him_. Am I going to find you with Jasper next?"

"What?" I asked, blinking.

"You heard me _slut_." She replied venomously, paying no attention to Edward and our state of undress.

Suddenly, I was being lifted up off Edward; I looked at him, and saw a grimace on his face. "I think you owe me and explanation?"

* * *

**Review! Because I'm insecure. :'(**


	16. Defenses

**Hi!! We have two weeks off school, and although I should be revising, I have actually written up to chapter 21 of this story, and hopefully, it'll be finished before we go back. However, I have just encountered a problem, and instead of going back to look, I'm going to ask you, like the lazy author I am. Have we explained how Edward's mom died yet??**

**I jus looked breifly, and I don't recall doing so, although we did say his dad killed her?**

**Anyway, review, and there should be an update tomorrow!**

**Enjoy,**

**Em x**

**P.S - Tune - Muse - Map Of The Problematique**

* * *

Bella

I was stood, stranded, in the middle of the room.

Torn between Edward and Rosalie. Explain myself or defend myself.

Defend first.

I stood up in front of Edward, holding the blanket around me, and shielding him from her prying eyes.

"Rosalie, you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Just because you think you're above everyone else here it doesn't give you the right to go messing around in other peoples business." I took a deep breath, "And if you think I had sex with Emmett, then you're fucking delusional, and very probably jealous now get out."

She looked quite shell shocked, obviously not expecting that reaction but turned around and stomped out, slamming the door behind her...

Now explain.

I punched the air silently, then turned back to Edward, taking in the state of the room; there were movie scripts all over the floor and bed… funny how I didn't notice those earlier…

Edward was standing, distractingly naked, in the middle of the debris, looking very confused, and a little upset, "Bella. What's she talking about? You were telling the truth right, I mean… You didn't sleep with Emmett did you?"

I shook my head, and blushed, "No, no way. I wouldn't do that. I'm not like that… I mean, it probably doesn't seem that way now…" I waved my hands around vaguely, "But really. I don't _do_ this. I mean, I really don't do _this_."

I felt a tear pool in my eye, and I blinked furiously.

He nodded, "I believe you Bella, it's ok. Really. I just can't believe that bitch had the balls to burst in like that…"

As I looked up at Edward, I braced myself for the anger I thought for sure would be marring his beautiful features, but there was nothing there but concern, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "She just… I mean, what did I do to her?"

He shook his head, "Nothing Bella, you did nothing. She's just an insecure, jealous bitch."

He took the blanket from around me and sat us back down, draping the blanket over me.

I felt his fingers run up and down my back gently and rested my head on his shoulder, trying to work out the enigma that is Edward 'Bi-Polar' Cullen.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I whistled half heartedly as Edward and Bella raced up the stairs.

While there was obviously bucket loads of sexual tension between the two of them, I wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not…

For one thing, it might awaken the she devil upstairs who's eye for Edward had not escaped my notice, where it may have escaped his own.

And how awkward would it be if it didn't work out? They had to stay in this house for another week…

Realistically speaking, it was a recipe for disaster...

Speaking of recipes, it looked like Bella wasn't going to be making chicken parmesan after all.

I ambled into the kitchen and rifled through the bags. One was full of ingredients, and the other was full of… alcohol…

_Edward. _I rolled my eyes and headed for the freezer, pulling out a couple of frozen pizzas I'd brought with me.

I undid the packaging and began to prepare them.

There was a slight noise behind me, and I turned around slowly, praying it wasn't Rosalie, come to complain about the noise on the first floor.

I was surprised therefore, to see little Alice sat at the far table in front of the window, pad and pencil in hand.

She saw me and tensed slightly, but returned my smile weakly, before gathering her things and heading for the door speedily.

Oh well… She smiled… That was some progress right?

* * *

**Review!!**


	17. Investigations

**Hey XD So, Lucy's off to Spain tomorrow, again, but that probably won't affect the posting of this story because I've got the next 5 or 6 chapters written already. Expect an update on... Wednesday, I think.**

**Summer SmutVent Calendar ...**

**is fast approaching, I got the first entry in yesterday, and I wanted to remind you guys to get writing! **

**There're no real rules, as long as it's a one shot, is submitted by June 1st and it's summer themed! PM if you want more details! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Em x**

**P.S - Tune - Santogold - L.E.S Artistes (Herve Edit) This is a bit of a weird one, but it came out just before I went on holiday, and I'd downloaded basically the whole Radio 1 playlist, and I listened to this a few times while I was away and by the time I got back, I was hooked. They're awesome! **

**Quick question - Should I post the full playlist on the LJ? **

* * *

Edward

We ate an awkward meal of frozen pizza and beer in the living room, minus Rosalie, who was either avoiding Bella or the food.

As soon as she'd eaten a slice, Alice, who'd not said a word, bolted from the room.

Not long after, Jasper gave a sigh and turned in for the night.

Emmett grinned, "Cullen. I challenge you to a game!" He waved the games console in the air.

I shrugged, "Sure... I'll just grab another beer. Want one?" I turned to Bella, who had been curled up next to me, her feet tucked under her.

She shook her head and smiled warmly, "I'm fine thanks."

I turned and headed for the kitchen, "I'll have a Jack!" Emmett called behind me.

I made the drinks quickly, hoping to get upstairs with Bella faster, but when I got back to the living room, she was gone.

I looked at Emmett confused, and he just shrugged, "She wanted to tidy her room or something… You can fuck her again later Cullen, come on, we've got a game to play."

I nodded, grinning at the thought of 'later'… and sat down.

Something wasn't quite right though… In the back of my mind, I could still hear Rosalie's squeaky voice, 'Is _one_ not enough for you? You had Emmett, now _him_.'

That couldn't be true right? I mean, I trust Bella but… Well, I have only known her for a few days… And her and Emmett did seem close.

I resolved to ask Emmett when I got the chance.

He was currently setting up the spare controller on the floor, "Yo Cullen, you got any batteries?"

I shook my head, and he sighed and jumped up, "I'll go look upstairs, wait there."

**

* * *

**

Emmett

I ran upstairs to my room, and borrowed the batteries from the TV remote.

I heard stamping from Rosalie's room and rolled my eyes, she was probably trying to get me to go in there…

Attention whore.

I walked downstairs quickly, eager to have a chat with Cullen about Bella. I'd heard things about him and his womanizing, and some of the stories didn't leave him in the best light. I needed to know he wasn't going to treat Bella like that. She deserved better.

As I got to the first floor I heard a loud crash and a cry from the bathroom.

Thinking Bella was in trouble, I dashed over and yanked the door open. However, nothing could prepare me for what I saw...

Bella, lying spread eagled on the floor. Completely naked.

"Gah!" I gasped shocked, and tried to keep my eyes on her face…

She squealed and blushed crimson, "Emmett! What are you doing?"

"Uh… I uh, heard a crash and erm… are you ok?" I stammered.

"I just slipped, I'm fine really…" She assured me, grabbing a towel to cover herself.

"Right.. Well, I'll be off then…" I started to back out of the door awkwardly.

She nodded furiously, "Erm.. Emmett, how about we keep this too ourselves yeah?"

I nodded, "Sure." And dived out of the room.

_Come on Emmett, _I told myself as I walked back downstairs shakily, _She's your friend… Stop thinking about her tits._

**

* * *

**

Edward

When Emmett came downstairs he looked a little shaken up. But I put it down to an encounter with _the bitch _and ignored it.

After we'd played for half an hour, I decided to call it a night, "I'm gonna go up to bed now Em… I just wanted to ask you… I mean… Is there anything going on between you and Bella?"

He shook his head quickly, "God no. We're just friends."

I should have been relieved, but unfortunately, I didn't miss that blush and the look of slight terror in his eyes.

I nodded, not betraying any emotions, and walked upstairs.

So she is fucking around with him…

I walked up to her door angrily and ready for a confrontation when an idea hit me…

What was it Jasper kept saying… _channel your anger into more constructive things…_

Well I could do that. It wasn't constructive to fight with Bella.

It was, however, constructive to get laid for the duration of my stay in this godforsaken house.

If I could just act normal, she'd never no the difference. There was no way I could get out of here, Alice wouldn't let me near her, and Rosalie was well.. Rosalie.

So Bella was my only option right?

I could just use her until I could get out and find some decent pussy.

* * *

**How much do you want to hit him right now?? But at the moment, you have to remember he's verrrry temperamental, and to his eyes, Emmett looked really guilty. **

**Review!!! **


	18. Frustrations

**Helloo! Firstly... I think I was supposed to post this on Wednesday... But maybe I said that two chapters ago... Oh well. Sorry if it's late... If not, never mind!**

**I'm being dragged to Wales tomorrow... Yes. No offence if you're Welsh, but a whole day (and a three hour drive each way) with the 'family' is soooo not my idea of fun... I wonder how old you have to be to get emancipated? **

**Anyway... On with the story, firstly, thank you to Breathe-Of-Twilight for the Beta-ing while Lu's away. Not that she does much while she'd here... In fact I can almost guaruntee she won't read this... (If by any chance you do, I didn't mean it! And I love you!) **

**Right. Back on track... Oh yeah. So, this is another citron, just to warn you... It's kind of... weird. But this is Edward so...**

**Enjoy x**

**Em x **

**P.S - I don't really have a tune for this so... Be creative :D (Suggestions are welcome)**

**

* * *

**

Edward

I knocked loudly on Bella's door, and opened it, stepping in without waiting for her approval.

She was sitting on the bed reading a script and acting all innocent. Pft. Innocent my ass.

I stormed across the room and practically launched myself at her, placing a knee on either side of her slim body, and crashed my lips against hers.

She froze in shock for a moment, but her lips soon yielded to my aggressive movements, opening her mouth to me.

I wrestled tongues with her for a moment before going for her t-shirt. Breaking away from her for just a second, I pulled it over her head quickly, and reattached our mouths as my hands moved to fondle her breasts.

She moaned softly, and pulled away, "What brought all this on?"

"You're just too much to resist…" I replied breathlessly, moving my lips to her neck.

I didn't want to think about tonight.

I just needed to do it. If I thought too much, then I would end up thinking about Emmett and how he'd already been here…

I growled.

Right, move my attention… I didn't want Bella to get suspicious.

I tried to keep my expression emotionless as I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it behind me and turning my attention back to her perky breasts.

I latched my mouth to one, sucking and licking gently at first, but then with more force.

She moaned throatily and I grinned internally; she liked it rough.

Well she was in for a treat tonight.

As my tongue had its way, her hands undid the buttons on my shirt quickly, pushing it backwards to join hers.

I felt her take a breath and it seemed like she was going to speak, so I quickly brought my lips back up to meet hers again, pressing our bare chests together, and ending that potential conversation.

I let my hands wander to her waist next. After her shower, she hadn't put her jeans back on, instead opting for a pair of black sweats which I pushed down easily, taking her panties at the same time.

My lips had a mind of their own, moving downwards rapidly, only stopping to briefly lick a path around her belly button, before descending towards her hot core.

She was positively dripping and I made a purring sound before darting my tongue out to taste the glistening liquid sliding onto her inner thigh.

Mmm. I groaned and moved my tongue to her folds, licking a straight path up to her clit.

I used my fingers this time, inserting two while concentrating my tongue on her clit. I heard her moans get louder and abruptly stopped, looking up at her with a grin on my face.

I trailed two wet fingers up her body and pried open her lips.

Her pink tongue twisted around them, tasting herself, and my cock twitched at the sight… She was a goddess…

I moved my fingers back to her pussy, and began rubbing her clit in tight circles, revelling in her drawn out moans, "Oh… Edward… I'm so close…"

I felt her begin to tremble beneath me, and took that as my cue to remove my fingers and pull off my jeans and boxers.

I looked up at Bella, at her beautiful face… those lips… that gorgeous blush… and instantly a pang of disgust washed over me. She was fucking Emmett too.

I felt slightly sick. But of course I couldn't back out now…

I grabbed her by the hips and rolled her onto her front. She got the idea, and spread her knees wide, bracing her arms on the wall behind the bed.

I took one look at her pert ass and soaked cunt and tried to imagine someone else hoping that would make me feel better about this…. But I just saw that brown hair and uh…

As disgusted with myself (and her) as I was, I didn't _want _to picture anyone else.

_Don't think. _I reminded myself.

I was about to finally do it, when another thought hit me, "Condom!"

She giggled slightly, although I didn't see the funny side of the situation. I tried to remember if I'd used one earlier or not…

"I'm on the pill Edward." I never thought anyone could make birth control sound so alluring…

With that, I grabbed her hips, and thrust into her as hard as I could manage.

Her heat enveloped me and I swore loudly, she felt so good…

I pulled back out, and thrust in again, building up a steady rhythm. From my position behind her I could see her breasts swaying as I took her harder and harder and that just pushed me closer to the edge…

"Oh fuck Edward…" She moaned breathily.

I felt her walls clamp around me and I was lost, heat flashed through me as I came hard into her.

I waited until my breathing had evened out slightly, before pulling out and lying back on the bed.

She was next to me in seconds. Not too close, but my right arm and her left were brushing. The contact almost made me shiver.

This would be perfect, if it wasn't for the fact that every time I look at her, I see Emmett, doing what I just did, before me.

* * *

**You know what. This is all one persons POV. That has to be a first for me...**

**Review! And I'll update on Sunday! (If I make it back from Wales alive)**


	19. Interrogations

**Hey! Firstly, Sorry about the wait, I don't really have an excuse...**

**So, not much to say this week, just enjoy, and review :D**

**Ly, Em x**

**Bella**

When I woke up the next morning Edward was gone.

I carefully hopped out of my room, and checking it was clear first, ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me this time.

Last night was one of the strangest of my life.

The look in Edward's eyes had been completely undecipherable, however, if that look bought glorious earth shattering orgasms with it, then who was I to complain.

And thought I really _wasn't_ complaining, Edward had been very aggressive… almost angry.

Maybe something had annoyed him right before he came upstairs? Had he been taking his frustration out on me…?

Oh well. he can do that any time as far as I'm concerned…

I took a shower and floated down to breakfast.

Edward was sat on the couch, watching the morning news and eating a bowl of cereals.

I went into the kitchen, which was empty – we seemed to be the first up, and grabbed a bowl, then joined him on the couch.

We didn't say anything, just watched as a blonde reporter broke the news of an earthquake in Italy.

The camera zoomed out and panned across the region, showing vast rolling hills dotted with vineyards and cypress trees…

"Is it in poor taste to say that the scenery looks incredible while they're still pulling people out of the rubble…" I murmured.

Edward laughed quietly, "I think so. But I won't hold it against you… Have you ever been to Italy?"

I shook my head, "I've only ever left the continental US once, and that was for-"

"A Midsummer Nights Dream." He finished for me.

I laughed, "You've seen it then?"

He shrugged, "A few times."

I was quite surprised by this to be honest. I'd filmed 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' in France two years ago with a small indie company, because I wanted to branch out, to test myself a little.

As an actress in my twenties, I got typecast a lot, and so a lot of my roles involved bikinis and makeovers.

After a few years of this, I wanted to try something different, so when a small production company had approached me about going to France to do a Shakespeare of all things, I had jumped at the chance.

It did well at the festivals, and got great reviews, but obviously didn't do so well in the box offices. That was to be expected, the general public wanted sex and violence, but I still classed it as my greatest accomplishment.

Edward saw it a few times…

I smiled to myself, maybe we had more in common than I originally thought, "Did you like it?" I asked.

"It was good…" He looked at me with those deep, soulful eyes, "You were good."

I blushed and looked down, "Thanks. I'd like to do more stuff like that, you know?"

He nodded, "It was definitely better than your usual, as much as I enjoy seeing you half dressed…"

I elbowed him playfully, and he rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

I nodded, "I do."

At that moment, Jasper entered the room behind us, "Ah, Edward, Bella. I wanted to talk to you actually, I was thinking today we might talk… The three of us?"

I looked between the two confused… Why would he want to talk to both of us? Maybe because we're… together.

Together… I liked the sound of that.

I nodded, "Sure… When do you want us?"

He shrugged, "If you're finished, now?"

"I'm done yeah…. Edward?" I looked at him, and he shrugged again, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, sure."

We followed Jasper together through his room, and into another room which I was unaware of until now.

It was quite small, and decorated similarly to his office back in Seattle, with calming colours and leather seats.

He motioned to us to sit, and then took his seat behind the desk.

"Look," he began, "I know that you two are erm…"

_Together._

"Having sex." Edward finished abruptly, his expression hard and guarded.

We were having sex? Is that it? Just sex. I thought there was something more than that between us… Maybe I was imagining it but…

Jasper frowned, "Just sex?"

I stayed quiet, I needed to hear Edward's answer to this one.

"Just sex." He confirmed with a nod.

Just _meaningless _sex.

He didn't say it, but he didn't have to. I was just another fuck to him.

I looked down, as a silent voice mocked me…

_What were you expecting? You knew what he was like. Everyone heard the rumours…_

I couldn't argue with that. He was fucked up… I didn't need that shit did I…?

I could just have sex, no strings sex, until we left, and then I'd forget about him and move on.

Simple as.

* * *

**Revieeeew!**

* * *


	20. Tears

Thank you Lindsay1 for the joke!!

**

* * *

**

Bella

After Edward's insistence that it was 'just sex', Jasper let us go, and we headed up to my room.

I was fully expecting Edward to pounce as soon as the door was closed behind us, but instead, he sat on my bed and picked up a couple of the scripts lying around, "Do you read _all _of these?"

I nodded, my emotions all over the place and sat opposite him, "I just think that if someone's taken the time to write something and send it, the least I can do is read it…"

He lay back, flicking through the one of the top, "That's… unnecessarily kind of you. Doesn't it take ages…"

I didn't know whether to slap him, or just run away. Within seconds, the coward inside of me won out and I shrugged, "I just… I mean… if it was my script, I would want someone to bother to read it, you know?"

He nodded, "I know."

I picked up another script, and we both read in silence for a while, until I final worked up the courage to ask him, "Edward, tell me about your parents…?"

He shrugged, "There's not much to tell…"

I rolled my eyes, curiosity overcoming the previous hurt for a moment, "There must be."

He smiled slightly, "Ok, there is…" He rolled onto his side, and I rolled to look at him, our faces just inches apart.

"Where should I start?"

**

* * *

**

Edward

"At the beginning?" She asked smiling.

I rolled my eyes…

I hadn't planned to _talk _to her of all things… But her face when I'd said 'Just sex.'…

I'd never felt like such a dick in my life, I couldn't just fuck her again. And besides, I needed to recover from last night still.

But to talk to her about my parents…

"Well… I was born in Chicago…" That was a good place to start… "My parents were… there. But they didn't really take much notice of me. I was an only child, Edward Sr was a big shot lawyer in the city, and he kept my mom on a pretty short leash, you know?"

She nodded.

"When she wasn't drunk off her ass, my mom was pretty good to me. Her name was Elizabeth. My father treated her like piece of shit to be honest… That's why she drank I think… I pretty much raised myself…" I hesitated, unsure of how much Bella already knew…

"My dad had a lot of… other women. Elizabeth knew… That's how she died you know? He was out with one of his whores, and when he got home… she was on the drive with her suitcase. She said she was leaving and he just…"

I blinked the moisture out of my eyes furiously hoping Bella didn't see.

She did of course, and reached her hand gently to cup my cheek, whispering, "It's ok."

I continued on, "I wasn't there, when it happened. I was too busy screwing some random whore I'd picked up in a bar… One of the maids saw from the window and called the police. Edward was so pissed he just left her underneath the car and staggered into the house…"

I made no attempt to hide the tears that were now flowing freely down my face, "If I'd _been_ there…"

Bella shook her head and scooted closer, "You couldn't have done anything."

This was the first time I'd _really _talked about everything since it happened, and while I didn't feel immediately cheerful, it felt good to let some of it out.

I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, and she tucked her head under my chin, sighing quietly.

I took a deep breath; her hair smelled of strawberries and fresh air, and I placed a kiss lightly on the crown of her head.

**

* * *

**

Emmett

After Edward left, I switched off the TV and the lights, grabbed a glass of water, and ambled off upstairs.

I was just about to go into my room, when I heard a noise from the bathroom. Normally I wouldn't have batted an eyelash, it was probably Rosalie sulking…

But it almost sounded like… she was throwing up.

I didn't understand. I had barely seen her all day… She definitely hadn't had anything to eat.

I decided to leave it for now, but resolved to talk to Jasper in the morning, he obviously needed to talk to her.

I woke up the next morning early and decided to jump in the shower quickly before the others could use up the hot water.

When I got out, I was surprised to find Rosalie outside the door tapping her foot impatiently, "It took you long enough."

I just grinned, catching her gaze lingering on my bare chest for a few seconds.

She huffed and stated to walk past me, "Hey Blondie," I called after her.

She turned around and glared at me, "What?"

"Why did the blonde have a triangular coffin?"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Because as soon as her head hits a pillow she spread her legs."

* * *

**It's overdue, and short, I know... But it's better than nothing right? And there's more to come! Review please! x**


	21. Sandwiches

**Jasper**

I watched as Bella and Edward left my office and I sighed.

They obviously had some issues between them, and I couldn't help but feel like this "thing" they were doing was only going to create even more. My mind was haunted by the look on Bella's face when Edward said that they were only together for the sex.

I don't think he missed it either.

His expression had been somewhere between anger and guilt, and I didn't understand that at all, but I was determined to find out.

To be honest, it didn't feel like I was making vast amounts of progress so far, so I decided to get to work straight away.

I would start with what I considered to be the easiest case.

Ten minutes later, I was playing halo with Emmett and I decided to broach the subject of what happened in Beijing.

I figured if he was going to open up, it would be best to try in a setting he was comfortable in, "So, what are your plans for when you get out of here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure really. I mean, I have to find somewhere to train you know… the big centres for weight lifting at my level are in L.A and Atlanta… I'm not really sure if I'll get sponsorship you know… After the whole drug thing."

I nodded, "Do you have any family… a girlfriend maybe?"

He shook his head, "I got parents, but they're old… Live on a ranch in Tennessee… There's not a lot goin' on there I'm afraid… Other than that, nothin' … I'm an only child."

"Bella lives in LA… Think you two might keep in touch?" I prompted.

He laughed, "Well, if I were a betting man… or more accurately, if I had any money to bet, I'd say the odds are good on Bella moving closer to Chicago some time soon…"

I raised my eyebrows, "You think?"

He nodded, "They seemed pretty snug last night. And they fit well together, you know? He's all angry and arrogant, and she's so calm and nice… They bounce off one another… Although she deserves a little better. Edward's not that bad underneath though, just messed up like the rest of us."

"Hmm." He might have a point there, but what was up with Edward this morning then, I decided to do a bit more fishing, "I got the impression that Edward was a bit of a play boy…"

Emmet shrugged, "I heard that, but I don't know… Bella's different… But hey, maybe if it doesn't work out, I can go freeload off her for a couple months."

I laughed and turned my attention back to the game.

"Hey, man, I uh… wanted to talk to you…" Emmett began hesitantly, "I mean, this is probably none of my business, but last night… I think Rosalie was throwing up in the bathroom… I mean… Have you tried to really talk to her yet…?"

"Nah, I haven't to be honest." I paused, "She's… a tough case."

He nodded, "Good luck with that shit man."

Luck was definitely going to be needed when it came to Rose.

**

* * *

**

Alice

Last night, I had ventured into the kitchen with my sketch pad for a little while, looking for a change of scenery. Edward and Bella were out, Rosalie was in her room, and Emmett and Jasper were on that games thingy, so I thought I'd be relatively safe.

Until of course Jasper had followed me in. Now I had no idea if this was intentional or not, but as pretty as he may be, I was definitely not ready to talk.

My breathing picked up, and I felt my heart start to pound in fear.

I knew it was irrational, but I couldn't stop myself… My mind was beginning to get out of control again.

He didn't see me at first and I tried to use the opportunity to discreetly get out, but of course he had to turn around.

He gave me a relaxed smile, and I had to force the muscles of my mouth to move so I didn't look like a complete idiot.

It didn't matter anyway though - He was a shrink – No doubt he saw right through me.

I had run straight into my room, and only left it for food and to go to the bathroom since.

I hated being in this place.

Emmett still petrified me, even after our talk the other day… So did Jasper, Edward and Rosalie for that matter.

The only one I could even remotely trust was Bella, and from what I saw this morning when I'd ventured out for a bowl of lucky charms… She was pretty wrapped up in Edward.

I looked at the clock. _12:45._

Fifteen more minutes and I would make a sandwich.

I pulled out my notebook and turned to the next empty page and started to sketch.

Lately, it seemed like all I ever did was sit and sketch.

Of course my employers loved me. I sent them books full of ideas every month, and in return they sent me nice big checks.

But what was the point of money if there wasn't anything to spend it on?

Of course, there were clothes. And I did love to shop, but internet shopping was never much fun… And the thought of venturing into a mall with all those people made me feel positively sick.

_12:47_

I sighed and stood up, it didn't matter if I had a sandwich a _little_ earlier than usual today… right?

* * *

**Hii,**

**Ok, so a mostly boring chapter with just a few things important to note. In all honesty, although it may not seem that way, this story is coming close to the end... The next 2 chapters are like uber-important though. I'm hoping to have them posted before I go on holiday again.**

**Review please!!**

**Em x**


	22. Breaks

**Rosalie**

At lunch, I decided to swallow my pride and go downstairs.

My stomach was rumbling painfully as I entered the kitchen and saw Alice making a sandwich, but I tried to concentrate all my attention on my target weight, and just ignored her and the enticing smell of the food.

I went straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Evian, then sort of hovered in the doorway for a moment.

I couldn't talk to Alice… I'd seen the look she just gave me, it was pure fear.

Bella and Edward were missing, but I couldn't talk to her anyway after last nights debacle, and chances are, Edward wouldn't want to be anywhere near me either.

Then there was Jasper and Emmett, and I definitely didn't want to sit with them, Jasper would ask why I wasn't eating, and Emmett would make some stupid comment about my hair or my weight…

I sighed and headed back upstairs, completely alone.

As I passed by Bella's door I heard muffled voices from inside and I couldn't help but sigh in envy.

It looked like her and Cullen were still hooking up. Obviously I underestimated him… But I told myself they'd never last once we left here anyway and carried on.

I didn't even get what he saw in her. She was a too-skinny, pale skinned, whiny, _bitch_. I stamped upstairs extra loud, hoping to disrupt them, and slammed my door behind me.

I sat on the large double bed which I obviously wouldn't be needing and drank half of the water, then grabbed my laptop from the floor, and with a bit of work, managed to get it onto the bed.

That was the problem with this whole diet thing - It made me extremely physically weak.

I logged into my hotmail and Facebook accounts, preparing for an onslaught of messages… But my inbox was only filled with junk and Perez Hilton updates.

I sighed and powered it down, practically dropping it onto the floor beside me.

I laid back and stared at the ceiling some more… This was ridiculous… There had to be something to do in this goddamn house.

I heard banging below me and sighed, looked like those two were at it again.

A strange feeling of isolation washed over me. I wandered how I'd ever managed to alienate all these people around me in such a short amount of time.

I grabbed my camera and stomped as loudly as I possibly could out of my room and back downstairs, hoping to disturb them, and headed for the back garden.

I hadn't been out there yet, but what I'd seen from the window was quite impressive with a river winding along at the bottom.

I wanted to get a couple of shots of it before the sun went down on yet another day in this hell hole, so I sped up slightly, only slowing as I approached the living room.

I heard Emmett first, his raucous voice travelling through the walls, "Where's everyone gone?"

Jasper replied indifferently, "Bella and Edward are upstairs fornicating, Alice is in her room and Rosalie is…"

"Probably in her room sulking still. Moody ass bitch. Why is she even here anyway? She obviously thinks she's better than all of us, and she obviously won't admit to having a problem. She's just a waste of your time." Emmett finished.

I kept my eyes trained on the kitchen door, and walked straight through the room, slamming the door on Jasper who'd risen to follow behind me. Thankfully he got the message and left me alone.

The room was empty, and I searched the cupboards until I found the bottle and a large glass.

I half filled the glass with vodka, and drank it in one long gulp, resisting the urge to retch into the sink after, then did it again. And again. And again. I lost count quickly.

The bottle began to get emptier, and not wanting to get caught having drunk a _whole _bottle, I dropped the glass onto the counter. It crashed and rolled onto the floor but didn't smash.

Why didn't it smash?

I picked it up and dropped it again.

It smashed into millions of shards with a satisfyingly loud crash and I walked over to the back window.

I opened the sliding door and stepped out into the bright meadow.

The sun was almost touching the trees on the other bank of the river, and I strolled towards the water slowly.

The light was bouncing along the top of the water invitingly, and I felt a sudden calm wash over me. I used the opportunity to sift through the many thoughts in my mind.

_Emmett thought I was a waste of time. How many other people thought that?_

I reached the edge, and stared into the murky water, as if it held the answers…

I saw myself reflected on the surface… Tears had quickly blotched my face, and my hair was blowing around my face in the wind.

But I was beautiful still. Astoundingly so.

It wasn't vanity. It was fact.

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe no one could see past my exterior.

Maybe no one would want to.

I tried to think back to the last close friend I'd ever had…

It was a while ago… But I remembered well; Vera was my best friend in high school.

But things happened. She got pregnant. I got a modelling contract. We lost touch.

I took my shoes off, then my socks. I laid them on the grass beside me and dipped my toe in experimentally.

It was freezing.

I sat on the bank, and rolled up my jeans – the water touched just below my knee.

I rubbed my toes together, trying to keep them warm.

How deep was the water?

I stood up and took off my T-Shirt, then pulled my jeans down my wet legs, stumbling slightly. I was vaguely aware that anyone in the house could see me, but I didn't care.

I put my camera on the T-Shirt, and then laid it on the ground, not wanting it to get wet.

Then I stepped straight into the water, with no hesitation. My head felt strangely heavy, and I let the water rush around my shoulders and arms… Surprisingly deep.

The light faded quickly, and I realised the sun had disappeared behind the now dark and foreboding forest in front of me.

My hair, usually falling in waves to my lower back, was floating around me on top of the water.

I closed my eyes and remembered the face of Vera's baby boy… The last time I ever saw her.

She visited New York… Looked me up. I was supposed to meet her at a diner a few blocks away…

I remember rounding the corner and seeing her in the window, glowing radiantly, with her child in one arm, and her husband on the other… They looked happy.

I focused on the picture, and let my head slide under slowly.

* * *

**Du-Du-Duuhhh.**

**So, the good news - I've already written the next chapter.**

**The bad news - I'm going on a trek round New England for two weeks tomorrow...**

**Don't shoot! What I will do, is put the next chapter into the docs bit, then try and get to an internet cafe in Boston, and post it then, if not, Lucy might do it.**

**So, everyone enjoy your holidays, and leave me and inbox full of reviews for when I get back!!**

**Em, xx**


	23. Blankets

**Emmett**

After Rose had walked through the living room, Jasper had tried to follow her, but she'd walked straight into the kitchen, slamming the door quickly behind her.

It was obvious she wanted to be alone, so Jasper had given up and gone into his office to 'do some paperwork'. Edward, Alice and Bella were still no where to be seen, so I turned off the television and walked over to the back windows.

The back of the open plan living and dining room had large glass walls which looked out over the river and forest.

The sun was just touching the trees, as I stood, watching the trees sway as I contemplated my next move.

Maybe Jasper was right. If Bella didn't end up shacking up with Cullen in Chicago (and I didn't hold out much hope after the way they were behaving when they got back from Wal-Mart) then maybe she'd let me stay for a few months while I got my shit together.

She was a famous actress right? So she must have boat loads of cash and a spare room or two. I would, of course, offer to pay her, and then I could focus on training and getting ready for London.

Even if she did move away, she wouldn't necessarily want to sell up straight away, just in case it didn't work out, so maybe I could housesit?

I was deep in thought when a loud smash echoed from in the kitchen. I was about to go and see what was going on when suddenly a figure stumbled out into the garden.

Rosalie was walking slowly down towards the river, clutching a camera tightly in one hand, only just managing to stay upright.

I almost went out to help her, she looked so vulnerable and tears were streaming down her face, but I remembered her usual vicious demeanour, and realised that she'd probably be annoyed to know I was watching, and almost definitely wouldn't want my help.

She walked down to the rivers edge, and leant so far over I thought for a brief moment she was going to fall straight in, but to my relief she pulled back at the last minute.

I watched curiously as she sat back down and… started to take her shoes and socks off? Strange. I couldn't imagine the water was very inviting, especially considering the sun had dipped too low and the river was now bathed in shadow, but she dipped her feet in none the less.

She sat there for a few minutes, then stood up and pulled her jeans down, then pulled her T-shirt over her head.

As she folded them into a neat pile on the bank, I didn't know whether to be disgusted by the frailty of her body, or entranced by the soft flow of her golden hair on her back, and the sense of calm and tranquillity on her still red and blotchy face.

She stepped into the water slowly, the water reached up almost to her shoulders - spreading her hair around her.

All of a sudden she disappeared completely under. At first, I assumed she was just getting her hair wet, or exploring under the surface. However, after waiting about half a minute, and she still had yet to surface, I began to panic.

"JASPER!" I called for help, whilst running into the kitchen, I barely had a chance to take in the smashed glass and near empty bottle on the counter before speeding up to a full on sprint down to the river.

I waded in quickly, paying no attention to the water temperature, and tried to find the exact spot where I'd seen her go under. I quickly felt something touch my chest and reached in, grabbing hold of a thin wrist.

I pulled her upwards quickly, cradling her against my chest and stepping out of the water.

Her usually glossed lips were cracked and blue, and she was choking for breath.

I quickly lay her on the bank, unsure of what to do now as I sat over her.

Thankfully, at that moment, Jasper and Alice came running out of the house.

Jasper arrived first, cursing wildly under his breathe, and began to perform what looked like emergency CPR.

I backed away in a state of pure shock.

The whole situation felt surreal, Jasper shouted something to Alice about fetching Edward and Bella.

When they arrived, Bella took one look at Rose, near naked, shaking and now coughing up a lungful of water, and burst into tears.

Edward held Bella close to his side as Jasper rubbed Rosalie's back gently.

When she eventually stopped heaving, I finally realised she was still lying out in hardly any clothes.

I quickly picked her up, and led the way into the house, gently depositing her on the sofa.

I reached for a blanket but Alice stopped me, "She might have hypothermia!"

Edward shook his head, "Hypothermia or not, she's soaking wet and shivering. Her lips are blue for chrissakes. She needs a blanket."

"But she could die if we heat her up too quickly." Bella said quickly, snatching the blanket away.

Jasper shook his head, "A blanket won't hurt. She wasn't under long, right?"

"Less than a minute." I confirmed.

He nodded, taking back control of the situation, "You have to heat gradually. Try not to move her too much. Rose?" He knelt down next to her, "Can you hear me? I need you to let me know?"

Her eyelids fluttered slightly, Jasper continued, "Ok, Rose, can you wiggle your fingers?"

I watched her hands carefully, and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Jasper stood up, "Alright. I don't think she's hypothermic. Just very cold, and I would imagine in quite a bit of shock. Emmett, can you move her upstairs? Alice, help him dry her off. Bella, if you'd heat up some soup or something warm for her to drink? I'm going to call a doctor."

"Someone needs to clean up the kitchen." I said, as I picked Rose back up.

Edward nodded grimly, "I'll do that." Evidently they hadn't missed the mess in the kitchen either.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I was still in shock as I made my way into the kitchen, Edward hot on my heels.

I carefully moved around the glass to pull some ingredients out of the cupboard, trying to give myself a sense of purpose. I hated to feel so useless. We worked in a sad silence, Edward sweeping the glass into a small dust pan, and me cooking some quick noodle soup.

A doctor arrived before I was done, much faster than I had expected, and I heard Jasper lead him upstairs.

I started to cry harder, unable to expel the imagine of Rosalie, always so strong and tenacious, isolated from the group, lying helpless on the grass, her underwear revealing every white bone, protruding through her skin.

I felt warm, comforting arms wrap around me, and leaned my head on Edward's warm chest. "I-I was so horrible about her. _To_ her even…"

Edward stroked my hair reassuringly, "We all were. But it's not your fault. She didn't make it easy for us. And we definitely didn't have any warning that this was coming. You can't feel guilty over this Bella. We can only use the opportunity to try and make amends."

* * *

**I'm back folks! :D **

**America was awesome, definitely a learning experience. I just have a question, why, whenever there's road-side construction site, is there always a police man standing there? I saw about six, and none of them seemed to be doing anything!? **

**Also, I used to think people were joking when they said there was a startbucks on every corner. Bloody hell. Even the tiniest little towns have them!**

**And, for the record, I hate twizzlers. Eugh. **

**Review!!! :D**


	24. Surprises

**Bella**

Jasper and the doctor didn't leave the room for what seemed like hours.

As soon as I heard the front door shut, I carefully carried the bowl of soup upstairs, Edward following me silently. When we arrived on the top floor, Rose's door was firmly shut, and Emmett and Alice were sat in silence at either end of the hall on the floor.

Alice looked up and acknowledged us with a weak nod, but Emmett didn't even move his head from where it rested in his hands. It seemed he had taken this particularly hard. Probably because he had been the one to find her.

I knocked the door quietly, as Edward sank down onto the floor besides Emmett.

Jasper opened the door and motioned for me to enter with a wave of his hand. Instead of staying with me as I had expected, he left the room, shutting me in with Rosalie, who was propped up against some pillows and tucked into the sheets on the bed.

She bore a striking resemblance to a corpse; silent, pale and cold, and I resisted the urge to reach out and check for a pulse.

I placed the bowl on the end table, and sat on the edge of the bed, taking care not to jostle her at all.

I took a deep breath, and tried to choose my words carefully, "Rose… How do you feel?"

Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was too irregular, so I didn't think she was asleep. My theory was confirmed when her eyelids fluttered and she murmured something quietly.

I didn't catch her exact words, but it sounded like 'cold'. I placed a hand on her forehead gently; she was like a block of ice.

"I made you something to eat…" I gestured to the bowl beside her, "Would you like to try a little? It's just chicken noodle soup."

She nodded, but didn't seem to have the strength to eat herself. I picked up the bowl, and brought it to her chest, then moved the spoon to her lips.

She took a few sips, and I repeated the motions, until eventually she had eaten three quarters of the bowl. There was completely silence in the room, the whole house in fact, apart from the occasional clanking of the spoon scraping the bottom of the bowl, or the slurping of her lips as she drank. It was eerie.

After a while, she lifted a limp hand a pushed the spoon away. I took this to mean she had had enough and returned the bowl to the table.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked quietly, partially in shock from having seen her eat for the first time ever.

She shook her head, "No. Thank-you, Bella."

I nodded with a small smile and picked up the bowl, taking it with me out of the room.

Alice, Emmet and Edward were still sat in the hall, and all three jumped to their feet as I shut the door behind me.

"Is she ok?" Emmett was the first to speak.

I nodded, "I don't know what the doctor said, but I would think she'll be ok in a few days. She seems to be recovering already although she's really weak... she drank most of the soup." I held up the near empty bowl.

There were three simultaneous sighs of relief, "Thank god. What was she thinking?" Emmett spoke again, louder this time.

I shushed him, disapprovingly, and tilted my head back towards the door. He blushed slightly and whispered, "Sorry."

I sighed, "Come on, we can go and discuss this with Jasper in the kitchen, I still have enough soup left for everyone."

**

* * *

**

Jasper

Once the doctor was gone, I left Bella and Rose alone for a while. I was rather hoping Rose might talk to another female, because there was no way she was going to talk to me.

I went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water then sat at the breakfast bar and surveyed the kitchen with a sigh. Edward had cleared the glass up from the counter and the floor, and now the bottle and a pan containing the glass were sat in the sink, waiting to be removed to the bin.

I needed to do something. This was my first ever big assignment, and if I didn't start to make progress, it would most definitely be my last. I knew that due to my less than pristine past all eyes in the office were on me. I had had to report back yesterday afternoon, and I was genuinely surprised that I had little to say. I thought I was doing better than that.

After a while, the others entered the kitchen quietly, Bella began to move around the kitchen, laying out bowls and spoons then filling them with the extra soup.

Edward and Emmett took a seat at the bar next to me, and timid little Alice, still afraid of us, I assumed, hopped onto the counter on the other side of the kitchen.

Bella finally passed a the soup to each of us, and then took a seat opposite me, beside Edward.

It looked like their hands were linked under the table, and I puzzled over what that could mean for a moment, until Emmett spoke, "What did the doctor say?"

"She's fine. A cold maybe, but she'll be back to normal in a week at the most. Of course, her weight could be an issue… How much soup did she eat?" I looked to Bella.

"Three quarts of the bowl, I'd say."

I nodded, spooning a mouthful of soup. It was delicious, I had to give Bella her credit – It had an almost comforting effect.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked quietly.

I shrugged, "We watch her. Constantly. We can't let her out of our sights. I think she'll be alright for an hour now, because she hasn't got the strength to move. But we'll have to do shifts. We have to make sure there are no sharp objects around, and we have to make sure she keeps her food down."

"I'll go first." Bella said.

Edward looked up, "I'll do it with you."

I nodded, "We can trade off. If you two go until midnight, then I'll take over till 4am? I know it's a pain, but we have to pull together."

Emmett nodded, "I'll take over at 4."

"I'll… I'll help him." Alice said hesitantly.

I saw Bella give her a worried glance, but she nodded firmly which seemed to put Bella's mind at rest.

"We've only got just over a week left. I really wanted to try and make an impact on all of you… I'm sorry if you guys feel like she's getting all of the attention… I just, well… She's difficult. I feel like this has become the 'Rosalie Hale Show'"

Emmett laughed, "Jas. Trust me, none of us are upset to be missing out on your 'attentions'… Except maybe little Alice here." He finished this with a wink in Alice's direction, who blushed profusely before jumping of the counter, soup in hand, and scurrying into the living room.

Bella sighed, "Nice one, Em."

* * *

**Well, it turns out most of you guys don't like Twizzlers either. You have to wonder why they bother to make them. **

**Soo, review please, because I'm stuck at home ill and I'm bored! : ( **


	25. Fears

**Bella**

After Jasper had relieved Edward and me of our guard duty at midnight, we made our way back downstairs slowly. He was quiet and seemed thoughtful.

I kept quiet too, until we reached our bedroom doors. Then I turned to face him, preparing to say goodnight. He obviously wasn't going to invite me in.

However, he interrupted me, "I need to apologise."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, I hadn't been expecting this. "You do?"

He nodded, then looked at his feet, "When I told Jasper it was just about sex... I didn't mean it. I was angry, I still thought you were sleeping with Emmett..."

"What? Why would you think that? I already told you, we're just friends." I answered.

He frowned, "Well... I asked him, and he denied it, but he looked really guilty. I mean, the guy blushed. He actually went red."

I stood confused for a moment before realisation dawned, "Last night, I fell over in the bathroom, when I was getting out of the shower..."

Edward looked concerned and confused at the same time.

"I'm fine... But, Emmett heard me fall, and he burst in... I forgot to lock the door. I was naked and soaking wet, and lying on the floor... He must have come straight back downstairs afterwards, and then you asked him that... No wonder he was embarrassed!" I paused, and looked straight into his eyes, "I promise Edward, I would never do that to you."

He dropped my eyes, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself for once, "I'm sorry."

I gave him a small smile, "It's fine. Forget about it. I have a question though."

"Yes?"

"If it's not just sex, then what is _this_?" I waved a hand through the space between us.

He hesitated for a moment, before answering, "I don't know... But I do know what I would like it to be."

"What?" I studied his face carefully, but his expression was unreadable.

"Permanent. I don't want this to end Bella... Even after we escape this mad house." He said with a small laugh.

My heart sped up to a ridiculous pace, and for a moment, I felt like I was in one of my own movies.

Edward wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me against him, "Stay with me tonight?"

I smiled, "If you want me to."

He kissed me gently, "I think I'll always want you too."

* * *

**Alice**

The clock struck four am and my alarm sounded next to me. I sighed and crawled out of bed, pulling a jumper and some thick socks on over my pyjamas, picking up my sketch pad and a pencil on my way out.

Just as I opened my bedroom door, Jasper rounded the corner, and I was severely tempted to dive back into my room and hide. But when I thought back to Rosalie yesterday, I felt pathetic, and, somehow, I strengthened my resolve in the knowledge that there were other people worse off than I was.

I acknowledged Jasper with a small nod, then ran straight up the stairs to the top floor of the house.

Emmett was already here, splayed out on the floor outside of the room, with a pillow tucked under his head. I sat down as far away from him as I could manage without being impolite, and flipped to the next clean page.

Emmett opened his eyes and asked, sleepily, "How many of those things do you get through in a week?"

I shrugged, "One, sometimes two. I have lots of ideas."

"So I see..." He sat up slowly and yawned, "Can I look?"

I didn't want to upset him, so I slowly pushed the book along the carpeted floor towards him, not wanting to actually touch him.

He flipped through it with interest for a good 10 minutes before pushing it back towards me, "You're good. Do you think you'll be able to go into the office eventually? I mean... Do you think it will get easier?"

"I didn't used to think so... But, things are getting better all the time. The thing is, the Jimmy Choo offices are in New York and London, and I don't think any amount of therapy will ever prepare me for that."

He frowned, "Hmm. That's a difficult one. But don't underestimate Jazzy... He's pretty good."

"He's got to be, dealing with us lot. But, I'm better already than when I got here." This was evidenced by the fact that I'd had more conversations here in a few days than I'd had since the age of 8.

He grinned, "I'm glad. Right, think you can hold down the fort here while I go to the bathroom?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine."

I shuffled further away as he stood up, towering above me, and disappeared into the bathroom at the end of the hall. I may have been improving, but a large part of me was still on edge constantly.

The hallway was dimly lit, and the house had gone quiet. I looked up and out of the window towards the moon, and shivered involuntarily, pulling my knees tight up against my chest.

I looked down the hall away from the bathroom door, towards the stairs which disappeared into a pool of darkness. I saw something move, and I froze on the spot, my heart pounding heavily. The silence continued, and as a dark cloud moved across the moon outside, the whole room became more and more sinister. I had never wanted to see Emmett as much as I did now, but he was showing no signs of reappearing.

I kept my eyes trained on the stairs, searching for shapes in the darkness.

My breathing was heavy, but there was no other sound. I finally snapped when I detected the creek of a footstep somewhere in the house and, suspecting it was coming from the stairs, I jumped up and ran straight into Rosalie's room, knowing at least I wouldn't be alone there.

I slammed the door shut behind me, and backed away from it, further into the room, my eyes shifting quickly from the window to the door and back again.

Suddenly, a quiet voice interrupted me, "What are you doing?"

While I wouldn't have described it as welcoming, it wasn't exactly what I would have expected from Rosalie. I turned around slowly, realising at this point that the lights were on in the room, and that rather than being asleep, as I had assumed she would be, she was sat up in bed with a magazine and a her iPod headphones in.

"I'm sorry." My voice trembled as I spoke to her, "I just... Emmett left me outside... Alone. And it was dark and I thought I saw something move... I'm sorry."

She frowned, for a brief moment, then her face smoothed out, "You can stay in here, if you want." She offered.

I hesitated, but finally nodded, then sat down on the furthest corner of the bed. I looked at her nervously, she was pale, and had black circles under her eyes. "How do you feel?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Pretty shit actually."

I nodded. I could imagine. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Erm... I know this sounds strange at 4:30am, but, could I maybe have a little more of the soup Bella made?"

I was shocked at her request, and it must have shown on my face because she frowned, "I'm sorry, don't worry. I mean, you don't have to go down there if you don't want to."

I shook my head, Rosalie needed to eat. Desperately. I wouldn't let a silly phobia get in the way of her, if she was hungry.

"It's fine." I mustered up a smile. She could tell it was fake, but I turned on my heel and walked out of the door before she could protest.

Emmett was still in the bathroom, and I briefly wondered what the hell he was doing in there, before turning towards the stairs, running my hand along the wall as I inched closer, trying to find a light switch.

I forced myself closer and closer to the top step, until eventually, just two steps away, I found a switch and flipped it on, illuminating the hallway and most of the stairs. I focused on putting one step in front of the other and descended the stairs carefully, eventually reaching the first floor.

A light had been left on, so I walked briskly along to Bella's door, and knocked loudly. I hated to wake her up, but I was pretty sure we'd finished all the soup, and this constituted an emergency.

I waited for a while, and when no one answered and there was no sound of movement from inside, I forced myself to turn and try Edward's door, assuming that Bella was 'sleeping over' with him.

My hunch was right, and I soon heard the sound of sheets rummaging. The door swung open. However, instead of being greeted by Bella as I had expected, Edward stood there, his hair messy, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked, angrily.

I panicked.

I wasn't used to dealing with Edward. I hardly ever spoke to him, and as he eyed me wearily, I felt the ability to speak coherently leave me. "Erm... Bella... Ugh." Was all I managed to get out before I turned on my heel and ran downstairs, tears in my eyes.

I sat down at the kitchen table, feeling really stupid.

I should have anticipated that Edward might answer the door; it was his room too.

But still, I couldn't have anticipated the way he'd spoken to me. His tone was aggressive and hostile, and it frightened me immensely.

Suddenly, there was a cough behind me.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

I jumped out of my chair with a scream, turning to find Jasper standing behind me, before bursting into hysterical sobs and running out of the room and into my own bedroom.

* * *

**Reviwes please? I know I've neglected you by leaving it for sooo long. But I promise, I'm back permanently now!**


	26. Objectives

**Jasper**

What the fuck!

I'd just coughed, and she'd run out screaming like a banshee.

Something had to give, soon, we couldn't go on like this. The whole house was living in a cloud of total fuckery.

I smacked my fist onto the counter, and ran up the stairs, banging on both Bella and Edward's bedroom doors, not sure where I'd find them. Eventually, a very pissed off and tired looking Edward emerged, "What now?" he practically growled at me.

I couldn't care less. "Emergency meeting. Downstairs, now. Both of you." I glared at him with such force that he obviously knew better than to question.

I left him waking up an even angrier Bella, and headed to the second floor. Emmett was sprawled out on the floor asleep. I kicked him in the leg, "Wake up..."

He looked up confused, rubbing his leg, "What"?

"Wake up. Go downstairs. We need to talk."

He sighed, getting up slowly and heading down the stairs, carrying his pillow with him. I heard him bitching with Edward and Bella and rolled my eyes.

I pushed open Rosalie's door, surprised to see that she was already awake. Not bothering to explain what I was doing, I tucked the blanket under her and picked both it and her up, carrying her downstairs, and depositing her carefully onto the couch.

I eyes the other three. Emmett was lying on the floor, pillow still in hand and Edward and Bella were curled up in one of the armchairs. "Wait here."

I quickly crossed the room and knocked on Alice's door, only waiting about 5 seconds before opening it. My tough resolve wavered when I saw her.

The curtains were pulled wide open, and every light in the room was switched on. Alice was sat on the middle of the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, with a completely blank expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I startled you." I began hesitantly, "I'm calling an emergency meeting. Could you come out for a little while, everyone's waiting."

It was as if I didn't exist. Her face never moved, she didn't even blink.

I sighed and left the room, leaving the door open.

"Bella?" I approached her, feeling slightly defeated, "Could you get Alice please?"

She stood up, frowning, and returned two minutes later with Alice in tow. I shook my head in disbelief. Why would she trust Bella, even Emmett, but not me?

Alice sat down on the floor, while Bella resumed her former place on Edward's lap, and I took the other armchair, "Look. I'm sorry for waking some of you up..." I rethought what I wanted to say, "Well, actually, I'm not. It needed doing. We're not making any progress. So we're going to sit here until we do."

They were all silent, except Alice, who, surprising all of us, stood and quickly moved over to Bella, whispering something into her ear. I noticed that she kept a cautious eye on Edward the whole time.

Bella sat up and glanced across at Rosalie, then towards me, "I'm just going to pop to the kitchen."

We sat in silence as we waited, and Bella finally returned, bowl of soup in hand. I was shocked when she handed it to Rosalie, who took it with a very small, almost undetectable, smile.

**Rosalie**

I ate the soup. In front of seven people, I ate the soup. All of it.

It wasn't a nice sensation. It felt wrong, and I couldn't stop myself from adding up how many calories were in it in my head. But at the same time, I felt slightly triumphant. Like I'd won.

And I had, sort of.

I looked around at the others, most of whom looked totally confused.

I just shrugged, "I won."

Jasper frowned, as usual, "Rosalie, would you maybe share with the group how you got to this stage?"

I paused for a moment, but Bella and Alice were both smiling happily at me, and it reassured me, "No-one from home has emailed me."

Jasper motioned for me to continue.

" Not one person. I have hundreds of friends on facebook. And hundreds in my address book. But not one of them has even realised I'm missing."

I could see that they looked puzzled, so I elaborated slightly, "I was staying slim to please them... And it just occurred to me that not one of them actually cares about me. Just about how much money they can make out of me. And then Bella and Alice..." I looked at them and smiled slightly, trying to convey just how grateful I felt... "You were both so kind, even though you've both got your own problems... It just made me realise that I was doing it for all the wrong reasons."

I looked to Jasper, not for approval exactly, but just to make sure he understood what I was saying. I could tell by the small smile on his face that he knew. This was the beginning of a new chapter for me.

**Edward**

Jasper's sense of relief as Rosalie finished her little monologue was palpable, and I almost felt sorry, knowing that Alice and I were the only ones he hadn't 'cracked', so to speak, but I really didn't have much to say. I wasn't going to have some overly melodramatic moment of realisation like Rosalie, and to some extent, even Bella had experienced.

Compared to the others, I didn't really have much of a problem, there was simply nothing to share. And there was certainly nothing I was going to share in front of 5 other people, 4 of whom were practical strangers.

Bella shifted slightly in my lap, and I tightened my hold on her waist, gently stroking my fingers across her pyjama clad stomach. I realised suddenly how grateful I was to have met her... It made this whole fucked up therapy bullshit absolutely worth it.

As I drifted back into the present and out of my own thoughts, I noticed Jasper nodding in a solemn sort of way that only therapists do, and as his eyes shifted towards me, I realised that he was about to ask me something that I almost certainly wouldn't want to answer.

I saw my chance as he hesitated, obviously trying to find the right words, and threw out a distraction tactic, "Look, while we're here, I think I owe you an apology Alice..." I looked at her as I spoke, and characteristically she blushed and focused her eyes on her childishly small bare feet.

Jasper frowned, "Why is that?"

"Well, she knocked on my door a little while ago, looking for Bella I assume, and I was quite rude. I think I spooked you..."

She shrugged, but then nodded slightly.

Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Oh... So, I scared you as well, in the kitchen?"

She nodded, "Yeah." Alice was obviously a girl of few words. I could count on one hand the amount of times I'd heard her speak. I figured that must mean she was making progress. Jasper did look fairly pleased.

I took this as my cue to get up, grabbing Bella's hand to take her with me, "So, now that that's cleared up... Back to bed?"

Emmett nodded, stifling a yawn and looking extremely grateful and Jasper sighed, "Sure. But in the morning, we'll be talking some more."

I dragged my feet back up to my room, and slid back under the covers, Bella still silent by my side. I got comfortable, pulling the covers up around my neck, before rolling over to face Bella. She offered me a small smile, whispering, "I'm pleased for Rose..."

I nodded in agreement, "And Jasper. I think he was getting a bit nervous. I suppose this is kind of make or break for him, career-wise."

"You realise you're going to have to talk to him at some point...?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

I tried to play it cool, "What do you mean? I talk to him all the time."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. I saw you earlier. He was about to ask you a question, and you distracted him with that whole apology spiel."

I shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Edward. Don't be so obtuse. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You're here for therapy Edward, for help. Not to sit around playing halo and exploiting my willingness to cook for you." She huffed.

I laughed. Can't really argue with that. But still... "I just don't really have anything to talk about."

Once again, she rolled her eyes, "Edward... In the politest way possible, you have a _lot_ to talk about."

I kissed her, effectively silencing her for the moment, and rolled her on top of me, positioning her so that she was straddling my waist, "Bella. Let's talk about this tomorrow, for now, we've got more important things to attend to..."

She grinned, giggling slightly as I ran my hand up her sides and brought her mouth down on top of mine.

**Alice**

I was the first in the kitchen the next morning, probably because I hadn't actually been to sleep at all, and while my heavy eyelids protested the lack of rest, I knew it was a good thing – less chance of interruptions.

I made myself a couple of slices of toast and a glass of juice before heading into the lounge. I flipped the TV to CNN and attempted to catch up on my current events while I dug into my breakfast. Of course, in a place like this, you were never alone for long, and I very quickly became aware of another presence in the room.

I turned slowly, determined not to flee like some startled rabbit this time, and found that Jasper was just entering the room, carrying a bowl of cereals.

He eyed me warily and sat down in the arm chair across the room, for which I was immensely grateful.

I had hoped that perhaps he would sit in silence and just watch the news, but frankly, I should have known better. He'd been sat down all of three seconds when he opened his mouth, "So... How do you cope at home...? If you don't like to be alone, but you don't like to be around people? How do you cope?"

"Men." I corrected him.

He frowned, not understanding.

I sighed, realising I was going to have to engage with him, "I don't like to be around men."

He nodded, evidently understanding this. I was sure he'd read my file back to front. I'd been examined by plenty of other doctors before, this whole thing was more about acclimatizing to people for me than it was about talking about my feelings and stuff.

"But, when you first came here," he questioned, "You seemed scared of Bella and Rosalie too?"

I shrugged and answered quietly, "There's a difference between scared and intimidated."

He nodded, "So they intimidate you... I understand that..."

I could hear a hint of laughter in his voice, and almost smiled, "I suppose it's not easy getting guys like Emmett and Edward to talk about their feelings..."

He actually did laugh at this, and I felt my lips curve into a small smile. I felt strange in one respect, but good at the same time. There was something about Jasper; when he wasn't sneaking up on me or whatever, he was actually ok. He had some kind of calming influence on me that I'd certainly never experienced from a man in all my life.

I found that in actual fact, talking to him like this wasn't so bad.

I smiled again at the thought of the progress that I'd made in just a few days, and mentally set myself a goal – by the end of the week, I wanted to have had at least one conversation with Edward as well. I felt fairly confident now that it would be achievable, but I knew that the moment I saw him, this feeling of calm serenity would probably go out of the window.

Edward didn't even seem so bad. Bella obviously really liked him, and I trusted her, she seemed a good judge of character, so that should count for something. It worried me though that if I couldn't have a normal conversation with a seemingly normal, if not slightly angry man like Edward, I'd never be able to interact normally with anyone.

For some reason, perhaps this newfound peace I was channelling, I found myself voicing some of these concerns to Jasper, "You know... I can't talk to Edward."

He shrugged, looking up quickly. While I'd been thinking he'd obviously been doing the same, and it was clear that my words had caught him by surprise, "Edward can be difficult to talk to sometimes. I wouldn't beat myself up over that."

I frowned, "But... I'm talking to you. Sort of. And I can have a conversation with Emmett. So, why not Edward?"

Jasper shrugged again, and uncharacteristically, I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. Weren't therapists supposed to help you? Rather than just shrug.

Maybe it was one of his 'methods'.

"Maybe he reminds you of someone?" He suggested.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well... maybe his physical appearance is a trigger. Maybe it reminds you of someone from your past." He spoke slowly, hesitantly, as though he was trying to find the right words.

That was not the case. There had been no one even remotely similar to Edward.

When I explained this to Jasper, he quickly responded, "His anger issues then? When he opened the door to you last night, what upset you?"

He seemed to be on to something there, "He was angry... I don't know if that's what it was, but I don't think it was the actual words he used, and it's not the way he looks, so maybe..."

For most of our conversation, Jasper had been aloof, focusing on his food or the TV, but never on me. Perhaps trying to make me feel more comfortable and less scrutinized. Suddenly, he looked up and met my eyes.

I looked down quickly, embarrassed, and took another bite of my toast.

"Alice, I'd like to set you some homework today... Yes, I'd like to have a conversation with Edward. Only for a few minutes, and perhaps in a less threatening situation, when Bella or Emmett are in the room for example. But nonetheless, a conversation."

* * *

**Bonjour! :) So, finally, progress is being made! Hope you enjoy this, another update should be along soon! xx**

**P.S Tune - Superbus - Ca Mousse (We're branching out this week - very international.)**


	27. Conversations

**Enjoy. :)**

**Em & Lu x**

* * *

**Emmett**

The minute I walked downstairs, still groggy from a restless night's sleep, Jasper was all over me.

"Emmett, good morning. I was wondering if you'll do me a favour – as I'm just having a chat with Alice here, and Edward and Bella still haven't emerged from their den of sin, would you take Rosalie some breakfast?"

I had begun to laugh at his comment about Edward and Bella, judging by the noises I had heard from them last night, 'den of sin' was certainly the correct phrase. However, my amusement was marred with disbelief at what he had just asked me to do.

I shook my head quickly, "Look Jazzy, I'll do you a deal. How about you go out in the woods and catch the she-wolf's breakfast, and I'll sit here and chat with little Alice."

He rolled his eyes, obviously not having any of it, and I slunk off into the kitchen, reasoning that it would probably be good for Alice to talk to Jasper.

I decided cereal was probably the safest bet, and poured her a bowl of Cornflakes (the healthiest option available in our badly stocked kitchen). I searched around in the many cupboards until I finally found a tray on which to place the bowl and a small glass of orange juice, before slowly making my way up the stairs, taking extra caution not to drop anything.

When I finally reached our floor, I knocked on the door twice with my foot and waited until Rose shouted 'Come in..." to enter.

She was sat up in bed, her laptop balanced on her lap as I walked in. "Good morning Rosalie." I began, trying to at least sound cheerful, "I've brought you some breakfast."

She nodded, a gesture which I took to mean thank you, as she expressed no verbal gratitude.

She moved her laptop off her lap, and I replaced it with the tray. She didn't move to eat or speak and I stood for a while waiting for her to acknowledge me before I realised that she was waiting for me to leave so that she could eat.

I'd read somewhere once that people suffering or recovering from an eating disorder often struggled to eat in front of people, and although her eating the soup last night had been very courageous, I suspected that it would still take some time to get used to it.

I backed out of the room slowly, only stopping for a moment before I shut the door behind me, "Hey Rose..."

She looked up quizzically.

"What do you call a blonde with two brain cells?"

She rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Pregnant!"

It was obvious that she was trying to look annoyed, but even as she glared at me, I could see that the corners of her lips were pulling into a smile, betraying her cold facade.

**Alice**

I had to talk to Edward. As in, have an actual conversation with him.

Aside from the fact that I was completely terrified of him, we had absolutely nothing in common – what would I talk to him about?

I nervously expressed this concern to Jasper, after Emmett had left, and he laughed gently.

"Alice, you're here aren't you – that's something in common. Go with it!"

I sighed and stood up, carrying my dirty plate back into the kitchen, "I'll try..."

I washed and dried the plate, stacking it back in the cupboard then went to my room to sketch for a while.

After an hour or so, I began to worry. The house was surprisingly quiet. Realising this, I headed upstairs, wanting to check on Rosalie and make sure Emmett hadn't said anything stupid to her earlier.

However, when I opened the door she didn't look at all irate. In fact, if I didn't know better, I might even have said that she seemed happy.

I said hello quietly, and smiled timidly at her, as I stood in the doorway, feeling a bit awkward.

She smiled back. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me, "You seem more cheerful."

She shrugged, but her lips lifted at the corners again, revealing a smile. I noticed that she looked much more healthy this morning than she had yesterday – she had a little colour in her cheeks, and has obviously washed and dried her hair because it once again looked silky and soft a big improvement on the straw like texture it had recently taken on.

"I'm feeling more cheerful today actually." She said, "In fact, I'd like to get up in a moment. I know the doctor said bed rest, but I do feel quite a lot better."

I shook my head sadly, "I don't think you're quite there yet Rosalie... But maybe ask Jasper tomorrow?"

She nodded, frowning. "Mmm. One more day won't hurt I suppose."

I was glad she hadn't argued with me – I didn't think I'd be able to cope with the confrontation, and she seemed like the confrontational type. But perhaps she sensed this, as she let it go and instead began to question me about what was going on in the rest of the house.

I shrugged, "Not much really. Bella and Edward haven't emerged from what Jasper has now dubbed their 'den of sin'... Emmett's disappeared, I think maybe he's in the garden because I heard the back door open earlier, and Jasper's retreated to his office."

She frowned, obviously unsatisfied with my lack of gossip.

"What about you?" She asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really." I responded. "I did some sketching, but I'm slightly lacking in inspiration to be honest... I talked to Jasper a little bit this morning. He wants me to have a conversation with Edward."

Rose arched an eyebrow, "_Why_?"

I shrugged nervously, "To help me get more comfortable around him I guess... I'm not sure."

She laughed, "Well, good luck with that..."

I smiled weakly. I was definitely going to need luck.

She looked back down at her laptop, and I realised I had been dismissed.

Just as I was shutting the door however, she called me back, "Hey, Alice... Just ask Jasper for me, could I come and sit on the sofa downstairs for an hour?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll ask."

**Bella**

"Come on Edward. Get up..." I tried to shake him awake, but he just rolled onto his other side, bitching at me sleepily.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's after lunch. Come on."

Still no response.

I gave up, slamming the door behind me as loudly as I could a heading downstairs.

I had tried to wake Edward up over an hour ago, and since then, while he slept on, I had showered and changed, not wanting the others to think we'd been in her fucking all day as well as all night.

I grabbed breakfast... Well, lunch, and sat down in the living room to watch TV, laughing at Edward as he dragged himself into the kitchen minutes later, looking like death warmed up.

I flipped to an old Friends rerun, and tucked into my sandwich.

Moments later, Edward joined me. He slouched into the comfortable sofa right next to me and slung one arm around my neck, using the other one to eat the slice of toast he'd brought with him from the kitchen.

I scowled as he devoured it hungrily, dropping crumbs all over himself and me, "You couldn't have grabbed a plate for that?"

He shrugged and grinned lazily, "To much effort..."

I hit him around the head playfully and snuggled closer into his side, turning my attention to the TV.

A short while later, Alice slipped into the room and sat down on the chair across the room. She smiled at me timidly, and I grinned back, not missing the mistrustful look she threw Edward's way.

She seemed as though she wanted to say something, but I didn't ask. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to push her or not. I mean, on the one hand, encouragement could be good for her. But I knew she wasn't comfortable in Edward's presence, so I didn't want to push her too far.

In the end, I needn't have worried. After a long moment, she took a deep breath and spoke, "So... Are you planning on doing anything today?"

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure, I mean, there's not a lot to do around here..."

She nodded in agreement, "It is pretty boring."

"You've got that right. I guess there's the woods and shit, if you're into nature..." I was about to elaborate when a voice behind me interrupted me.

I looked around to see Jasper stood in the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room, "Bella, could I see you in my office for a little while please?"

I frowned, unsure of what this would be about. I hoped that I wasn't in trouble about last night with Edward. I knew we had been quite loud, but there was no one else even on the same floor as us... Surely we couldn't be heard.

I shot Edward a worried look as I stood to follow Jasper, but all he did was shrug. He didn't seem at all worried, which reassured me. I was obviously over thinking things.

When we reached his office, Jasper shut the door behind me, and was quick to assure me that I shouldn't worry. "You're not in trouble Bella. Don't worry..."

I shrugged, "I'm not worried."

He laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Ok. But you do look extremely guilty. Should _I_ be worried?"

I shook my head, "Not at all..."

He eyed me carefully for a moment before moving on, "Truth be told, I don't have a real reason for asking you in here, other than the fact that I'm trying to encourage Alice to talk with Edward a little. I think it could be beneficial for her. She seems to be almost scared of him."

I nodded, "I noticed that. It's ok. I don't mind hanging out in here for a while to let them chat."

I looked around the room, noticing how sparsely decorated it was, and the sheer weirdness of the situation we were in really hit home. "Jasper, is it normal for people to do therapy like this? In a random house?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I don't think it's something that's be done before. I mean, there's been group therapy. That's already been proven to help. But given that you're all fairly high profile people, in particular yourself and Emmett have had a lot of press recently, it just made sense to do it this way. Rather than you travelling to therapy once a week for the next however many months, you can get around the real basics now."

I nodded, "Makes sense I guess. I suppose we couldn't really go to a group therapy session with regular people."

He laughed, "I don't think that would work out so well, no. And anyway, hopefully this week will give you some much needed peace in the middle of all the drama and chaos going on in your lives. I think some of you just need space to think."

I tried to decide who he meant by 'some of you', and decided that perhaps he was talking about Edward. I didn't ask though, he probably wasn't supposed to tell me. I'm sure there's some sort of confidentially in play there somewhere.

"So, Bella. Tell me how you're doing? Are you feeling ready to go back home in a few days?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming. There was no way he would waste an opportunity like this. I thought about not answering him, about changing the subject, _swiftly_.

But, in the long run, what good would that do me. It'd be better if I could face my fears.

"Well... I guess I'm nearly there..."

* * *

**Thanks to TWIingTooHard for the joke! Reviewwwwww. x**


End file.
